Double Edge Blossom
by hysterical laughter
Summary: chapter 15 up! most of the characters i sort of killed off... sry! well... the war is over and gaara comes, wats this... his going to going to adopt a baby? awww... and wat about the last 3 akatsuki members? epilogue up!
1. Prologue

**_Double Edge Blossom_ **

**By Hysterical Laughter**

**Summary:** before Orochimaru took over Sasuke's body, Sasuke is taken back to Konoha. Three years after; history repeats and Sasuke goes to Orochimaru… again. And once again, the rescue team is going after him… A war is brewing and everything is not what it seems… _May_ contain slight spoilers…

Rookie Nine: 18 yrs old

Team Gai: 19 yrs old

Warning: lots of character OOC-ness

**Prologue:**

When Sasuke was successfully taken back to Konoha, he started to go out with Ino much to Sakura's displeasure. Ino seemed to be overjoyed, yet she was also saddened; in her heart she knew that she was not as dedicated to Sasuke, as Sakura was. Sasuke's disappearance did not affect Ino as much as it did Sakura.

Even though Ino was dating Sasuke, Sakura did not hate Ino. Two years into their dating, they got engaged. It seemed that Sakura was not pinning for Sasuke anymore, yet she still did not have a boyfriend, which caused Ino to think otherwise.

Sasuke didn't seem to come back peacefully; as a result he no longer had his sight. But as a result of this, Sakura gave away her sight to him. Her eyes were no longer green but were creamy white. When Sasuke heard that she gave away her sight for him, he refused to even notice her existence, not that he did before.

With or without her sight, she was still underestimated; she despised it, yet she did not show it. Lee no longer pinned after her, he long ago found an interest in Ten-Ten. Naruto also found a love interest in Hinata. When Sasuke did talk to her, it was to tell her that she was 'annoying' and 'weak'.

She wasn't going to ask him for a date, nor was she going to ask him to train her. She was only going to tell him that Naruto was looking for him. She didn't expect him to literally bite her head off.

Three years after retrieving Sasuke, history seems to repeat itself… again. Sasuke's thirst for power grew greater; until one day, he left. Leaving Ino crying at the end of their date, in which he knocked her out at the doorstep of her house.

_The next day _

"Shikamaru… Neji… Kiba… Naruto… Chouji, Sai and Lee… Ino has informed me that Sasuke is once again, is off for power," informed Tsunade. "Your mission is to bring him back… again. Do not allow Ino to tag along."

"Tsunade-sama, I request that a medic come with us," said Shikamaru.

"Shizune hasn't come back from her honeymoon with Genma… she should be arriving today," said Tsunade, "and the others are inexperienced in the battle field, and will only get in the way…"

"What about Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, "she's experienced and she's a medic… I've been on one or two missions with her three years ago…"

"It would be good for her to get out of the hospital," thought Tsunade out loud. Then she finally said, "No… I won't allow it… she hasn't been on one or two missions after that. Also, with the long history between Sasuke and Sakura… No… You'll go without a medic, therefore be very careful."

"Hai," they all replied. There was a knock at the door and after a few second Sakura walked in and she walked straight up to the table, without stumbling.

"Sorry for interrupting," said Sakura, "but there's an urgent message from Mid-West Forest, they've spotted six Sound-Nins with a huge container traveling three miles South West of here… they would like to know if you'd like then to pursue them, or to remain in their position."

Tsunade thought for a minute, "Tell them not to pursue… there's a rescue team on their way. Keep their position and return when they see the team."

"Hai," replied Sakura, she turned and left, she didn't seem to have a hard time finding the door. It was as if she wasn't blind at all.

"Leave as soon as possible," said Tsunade to the rescue team. With that they all left to pack their gear.

plz R&R


	2. Chapter 1: Going After the Traitor

**Double Edge Blossom by Hysterical Laughter**

**Chapter 1: Going after the traitor**

"Let's head out!" called out Shikamaru, as he and his team placed on their ANBU mask.

"Wait!" called out Ino as she ran up to them. "Shikamaru…"

"You can't come," interrupted Shikamaru.

"Please," cried Ino, she sank to her knees, "bring him back… I couldn't stop him… please…"

It was déjà vu… but instead of Sakura crying it was Ino. Ino was the one crying and pleading for the safe return of Sasuke… not Sakura.

"They'll bring him back," said a voice. Everyone looked over and saw Sakura leaning on the wall, a small bag in hand. They didn't even sense or hear her.

"You can't come either Sakura," said Shikamaru.

"I wasn't going to ask you if I could come," said Sakura in a calm collected voice; she walked up to them with ease and held up the bag, "there are antidotes of some poisons, stamina and chakra recovery pills and liquids in here. Take it, they're all labeled so you know what each one is…"

Shikamaru took the bag, opened it up and peered inside. Everything was packed neatly in and labeled in context so easy that even Naruto would be able to understand.

"Thank you, Sakura," said Shikamaru, as he offered her a smiled, then slapped himself forgetting that she couldn't see his smile. Therefore he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

Sakura nodded her head and helped Ino up onto her feet, Ino then started to cry on Sakura's shoulder. They could see Sakura stiffen when Ino did that, Sakura's hand then hesitantly started to soothingly pat Ino on the back.

"We promise to bring him back," said Naruto with determination in his eyes, and he did the 'nice guy' pose.

"No…" said Sakura, "Just come back safe…"

They then ran off into the horizon… (Corny, I know).

"They'll come back with Sasuke… trust me," said Sakura in barely a whisper. She then helped Ino home.

They jumped from branch to branch, and surprisingly were traveling in silence. Even Naruto had not said a word since they left Konoha.

"Be careful of traps," warned Shikamaru. Everyone nodded in silent agreement, in their minds Sakura's words echoed.

'_No… Just come back safe…'_

"What happened to you, Sakura-chan?" whispered Naruto to himself, but everyone else heard. They stared to wonder what had happed to that cheerful, happy face. They hadn't spoken to her for over three years…

Naruto hadn't seen her since he was training with Jiraiya. Neji never conversed with the girl nor did he dare go to the hospital, saying that only whips would freely go there. Shikamaru was busy strategising for other missions and was surprised that she wasn't there either. Kiba and Chouji were training with each other. Lee was busy wooing Ten-Ten. Sai had been training with Yamato and had been away on ANBU missions. Over all they all forgot about her, even at the group reunion they did not notice that she did not attend. They did not even remember if they consoled her when she gave her sight away.

'Did we even help her get around, when she was blind?' they thought. Somehow in their heart they knew the answer.

"We're close," said Neji, up ahead in the clearing, four Sound Nins were sitting next to the container and looked like they were having a coffee break. The rescue team surrounded them and stayed hidden in the bushes.

"I thought there was supposed to be six of them… there are two missing," radioed Neji to Shikamaru. Simultaneously, kunais came flying in all directions causing all of them to jump into the clearing.

"Well… well… look what we caught guys… seven little ANBU people and a mutt," said a guy with a red Mohawk, who appeared behind them. A girl with blonde afro hair also appeared too. In total all six Sound Nins were accounted for.

"What do you think we should do with them Koji?" asked a guy with brown spiked hair.

A guy with long black hair replied, "Don't know, Ken. What do you think Kouru, Setsu, Kari, Naomi?"

Everyone laughed. Then the blond afro girl spoke up, "why don't we play around a little?"

"Pretty good, Naomi, but I have a better one. How about we suck up their chakra? It's a win-win situation. We get extra stamina and they won't have energy," suggested Koji.

"That's a good idea!" said Ken. The ANBU team went into a defensive stance, while the six Sound Nins hand glowed. Suddenly they started to run in circles around them going faster and faster. This caused a tornado; they stopped running and stepped back as they watched the ANBU team struggle in the gust.

"We have to get out of here!" called out Kiba, as he held Akamaru in a protective hug, while everyone else was trying to block the wind. At the same instant, they all tried to get out of the whirl wind. Notice the word 'tried'…

"Why can't we get out of here?" shouted Naruto.

"A chakra whirl wind… ha, ha…" laughed Ken. "You won't be able to get out of it, even the Wind Mistress, Temari, can not get out of it."

Chouji buckled over, "I feel my energy seeping out of me…"

They were all struggling to stay on their feet; they were slowly feeling their life slipping from them. Then suddenly a red cloaked figure jumped out into the clearing, who, seemed pretty short and in a way seemed like a child.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kouru. As he stepped up and faced the red cloaked figure, and then waited for an answer. The red cloaked figure lifted up their head slightly, showing an ANBU mask.

"You must be their back up," said Setsu, as he pointed towards Naruto and the others. "Young man… do you think you could save your friends?"

Before anything could be done or said, the red ANBU leaped up high into the air. So high it was unnatural for any shinobi. He leaped into the eyes of the whirl wind; this caused the Sound Nins to laugh at his stupidity. They continued laughing as they watched him pull out two small paper fans, and moved the fans in the opposite direction of the wind. The way he was moving was fluent and graceful and looked as though it did not hold much energy. They stopped laughing when they saw that their whirl wind died down, the red hooded guy stepped towards them. Subconsciously, all the Sound Nins took a step back. With a flick of his wrist… their heads flew off… (A/N: Doesn't leave much for the imagination does it?).

All everyone else could do was to stare in awe at the awesome power. They were the best that their village could offer yet, here stands someone who defeated them with such ease. Even against the Hokage, they would have put up a fight. This person did not leave any time for a reaction. The red cloaked boy then went up and picked up the heads and disappeared.

"A Hunter Nin?" asked Naruto out loud.

"It seems so," replied Shikamaru.

"I don't feel like I have the energy to move," complained Kiba, Akamaru whined in agreement.

Shikamaru brought out the pills that Sakura gave him, and tossed it at his fellow teammates.

"This mission just became easier, our spring time of youth, has taken pity on us," said Lee dramatically. Shikamaru just swallowed a pill and immediately felt his energy returning to him. He then took out a cigarette and started to smoke, as everyone else took the pill and regained their strength.

"It seems that we completed this mission more sooner than expected," said Neji.

"At least it's less troublesome this way," said Shikamaru and then asked, "who is carrying the container?"

Everyone was silent, and then Naruto said, "Why don't we just open the container and make Teme walk by himself?"

"Out of all the years I've known you Naruto…" said Kiba, "that is the smartest thing you've ever said…"

"Thanks," said Naruto as he took it as a compliment, and then realisation hit him, "Hey!"

**plz r&r and thank you for reading!!!! lol... hugs and kisses**


	3. Chapter 2: Follow Sakura

**Double Edge Blossom  
**

**Summary:** before Orochimaru took over Sasuke's body, Sasuke is taken back to Konoha. Three years after; history repeats and Sasuke goes to Orochimaru… again. And once again, the rescue team is going after him… A war is brewing and everything is not what it seems… _May_ contain slight spoilers…

Rookie Nine: 18 yrs old

Team Gai: 19 yrs old

Warning: lots of character OOC-ness

**Chapter 2: Follow Sakura**

"You're back early," said Tsunade, as she eyes them, "did you give up already?"

"No, we have successfully completed the mission, Tsunade-sama," said Neji.

"That quickly?" questioned Tsunade, "did they even put up a fight?"

"A Hunter Nin came to our rescue," explained Shikamaru.

"Shizune!" called out Tsunade, Shizune then ran in, "I want Ibiki, to come here immediately!"

A few minutes passed and Ibiki came, "You called?"

"You are in charge of ANBU are you not?" asked Tsunade, and then continued without waiting for an answer, "Has there been any ANBU in today that has come back with a few heads of any criminals?"

"Yes there has," said Ibiki, "now that you mention it, there has been a particular person who had brought in six heads from our recent wanted list."

"Who was it that brought them in?" asked Tsunade.

"Haru," answered Ibiki, "Haru is the person you're inquiring about…"

"Please tell him that I request his presence immediately," said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, with all due respect… Haru is…" started Ibiki.

"He's out on another mission?" asked Tsunade.

"No…" said Ibiki.

"Then what is it?" asked Tsunade.

"Haru is…" began Ibiki; everyone in the room was on the edge of their seats, "a 'she'."

"That person, who helped us, was a she?" exclaimed Naruto.

"Indeed," said Ibiki, "I was reading over her report, when you summoned me… I have it here…"

He then handed the report over to Tsunade, who skimmed over it… it indeed have a woman's touch.

"What rank is she?" enquired Tsunade and at the same time commanded Shizune to get Haru.

"She's our top freelance ANBU, she could have been ANBU Captain, but she refused," said Ibiki.

There was a knock at the door, everyone turned towards the door; Tsunade said 'come in'. Everyone was attentively to waiting for Haru to walk through the door. The door opened slowly as if it was in slow motion. The person stepped in… it was Sakura and Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm unable to find her," informed Shizune.

"I'm sorry to intrude… Ibiki-san, Uchiha Sasuke is ready to be interrogated," said Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura," said Ibiki, "oh… by any chance do you know where Haru may be?"

Sakura's face was blank for a moment and in a slightly strained voice said, "She… would probably be training somewhere… if it's the afternoon…"

Sakura hesitantly continued, "she's… didn't do anything bad did she?"

"Oh no… quiet the opposite…" said Tsunade, "she saved Shikamaru's team from peril death."

Sakura smiled wearily, "that's a relief…"

Then something smashed into the window, which caused Sakura to wince, and everyone else to slightly jump in surprise.

Tsunade opened the window and took the small paper from the poor excuse of a messenger.

"It seems our dear Haru is off on another mission… a self training mission," declared Tsunade. "Ibiki, I want you to tell her to come straight here in five days time… there will be a mission waiting for her and a few others. Dismissed…"

Sakura stared to make her way back to the hospital, as the rescue team watched her leave. It seemed strange… they didn't know why, but they felt uneasy letting her walk alone.

"I have to return this to her," said Shikamaru, as he held up her bag of first aid, and with that, he ran after Sakura.

"Neji, Naruto, Sai, Lee, Kiba…" said Tsunade from behind them, "you're next mission is to observe Sakura… she seems to be keeping something from us… also report to my office in five days, you are all going on a mission with Haru… I must understand who exactly is she… inform Shikamaru of this too."

"So Sakura," said Shikamaru casually, "what can you tell me of Haru?"

"Well… she's blind," said Sakura hesitantly, "Haru was the one who helped me get around, her steps are very quiet, she is very good at playing hide and seek too… she seems our age… I guess… I could only tell by her height… hmmm… she's good at sensing thing… her most deadly of her techniques would be… hmmm… I don't know… it's hard to tell… Are you asking her out on a date?"

"Huh? No…" asked Shikamaru, "it's just… I want to get to know the person who saved us, and I'm surprised that I've never heard of Haru."

"She sort of keeps to herself," said Sakura, they stood outside the hospital, "well thanks for walking me here and you should keep that first aid kit for you're upcoming missions…"

When Sakura went inside Shikamaru said, "You're welcome I guess…"

"Oi! Shikamaru! We've got another mission!" shouted Naruto.

Kiba hit him on the head, "Not so loud you idiot! We don't want her to hear…"

Unknown to them, there was someone looking out one of the hospital windows, "I guess it's too risky to train… Sorry… you're going to have to stay weak for a while."

Four days later, the ANBU team was back in Tsunade's office to report on their mission.

"There's nothing abnormal in Sakura's daily routine," reported Shikamaru.

"She gets out of the house exactly at four. She continues to work around the clock and only has exactly five, five minute breaks," reported Neji. "She comes home at eleven and most of the time goes straight to bed."

"Obaa-chan… Why did you give Sakura-chan such a tight schedule?" whined  
Naruto.

Tsunade thought for a moment, she then called Shizune to find Sakura. It was an hour later that Sakura arrived; she was still in her medic's coat. Her hair was in a messy bun and her coat was slightly stained in blood.

"I apologise for my lateness," said Sakura as she slightly bowed her head, "I was in surgery…"

"Sakura… it has come to my attention that you've been over worked…" said Tsunade, "also you have not been using you're vacations, therefore I would like you to go on a two years vacation… at any place you desire outside of Konoha."

Sakura looked unsure, "I…"

"No excuses," said Tsunade, "I want you to pack you're things this instant… and leave as soon as possible… Shizune can take you're shifts."

Tsunade then tossed Sakura a small pouch, who surprisingly caught it, "there's a bag of spending money… have a good time alright?"

"H… Hai," replied Sakura as she bowed to Tsunade and walked out.

"Are you going to let her go outside of Konoha by herself?" asked Kiba.

"It's only a vacation, who exactly wants to attack a tourist beside bandits? Besides Sakura, would be fine," reassured Tsunade but was not very convincing with the worried face she had.

"If you're sure," said Naruto.

"We must have faith in her," said Lee in a determined tone, then in a not so sure tone, "she will be fine, wouldn't she?"

"Haruno-san will be fine," said Neji, "she is Godaime's apprentice after all, also a very good medic."

"Do you like her?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"What ever gave you that inane idea?" asked Neji. Naruto just shrugged and looked thoughtful for a minute.

"At least Sakura will be having fun," said Naruto finally.

"You had to think for one minute to come to that conclusion?" asked Sai.

"Hey! At least I think before I speak," shot back Naruto.

"I expect you all here tomorrow, for you're mission," said Tsunade finally, "you're dismissed."

**yayness!!! i've updated!!!! plz read and review!!!! or maybe r,r and l read review and laugh... thanx, most appreciated.**  



	4. Chapter 3: Haru, the ANBU

**Double Edge Blossom  
**

**Summary:** before Orochimaru took over Sasuke's body, Sasuke is taken back to Konoha. Three years after; history repeats and Sasuke goes to Orochimaru… again. And once again, the rescue team is going after him… A war is brewing and everything is not what it seems… _May_ contain slight spoilers…

Rookie Nine: 18 yrs old

Team Gai: 19 yrs old

Warning: lots of character OOC-ness

**Chapter 3: Haru, the ANBU**

"Everyone's here, except Haru," said Tsunade. At that instant, there was a knock on the door, and the red cloaked figure walked in.

"Ah… glad you can join us Haru," said Tsunade, "please sit down…"

"I'd prefer to stand thank you, it would take some time for me to find a seat," said Haru in a flat soft voice.

"Very well… Haru, you will be in charge of the mission," said Tsunade, she then held up a scroll, "this scroll is for you're eyes only."

"With all due respect," said Haru, "I think that Shikamaru-san or Neji-san should be team in charge. Ibiki-san must have forgotten to mention that I'm unable to see…"

"My apologises…" said Tsunade. "Very well, then, Shikamaru, you will be in charge of the mission."

"The mission is… to find out what Orochimaru in the Village of Solace," said Tsunade, "and if possible, assassinate him; it is a six month mission, you should be able to get there by tomorrow morning. Are any questions?"

No one asked any, "Good, go pack your things and meet at the gate in ten minutes, dismissed."

Five minutes later everyone was at the from gate, Shikamaru looked over at Haru, 'the person who saved us is a troublesome women… sigh'

"Let's move out!" ordered Shikamaru.

They all ran off, little did they know that Sasuke was watching them. After being interrogated, he was soon released and was under house arrest for two years.

"How far is this village?" asked Neji.

"Not a hundred percent sure," replied Shikamaru.

"Do you even know where we're going?" asked Kiba. "We could be running around d in circles for all we know…"

"No," replied Shikamaru honestly, "I've never heard of that village…"

"Then my power of youth will take us there!" exclaimed Lee.

"Haru, do you know where we're going?" called out Naruto.

"There should be a waterfall ahead of us," said Haru. "Behind the water fall there's a tunnel that leads to the Valley of Hidden Secrets. If we follow the path, then it would lead to the Village of Solace…"

"Have you been there?" asked Kiba.

"I spent my childhood there," said Haru, "it was a very beautiful place."

"Was?" questioned Neji.

"Eleven years ago there was a very big battle against Sound," said Haru. "All the flowers died and the animals too… and after the war, it was the time to rebuild. It's not as pretty anymore. Cherry Blossoms no longer bloom all year round, and it may be still beautiful but not as beautiful as before…"

"I see," said Neji.

"So you weren't born blind?" asked Kiba being frank.

"No…" said Haru, "Neither was Sakura… is she well?"

"Not sure," said Lee, "she went on Vacation yesterday."

"Ah…" said Haru, "I see…"

Just then they could hear the sound of gushing water, and there they saw a huge waterfall.

"It's huge!" exclaimed Naruto, "even bigger then the Valley of the End!"

"This is the biggest waterfall in history," said Haru, silently.

"So where's the tunnel?" asked Lee.

She pointed three quarters, up the waterfall. They looked from the bottom of the waterfall to where she pointed to.

"Let's walk up the wall!" said Naruto, he then focused his chakra onto his feet and tried to scale up the wall. Once again notice the word 'tried'. "What the…"

Kiba tried to do it; he too could not scale it.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Haru, they all looked up and could see that she was able to use her chakra.

"What the hell?" shouted Naruto, "Why is it that we're unable to use our chakra? I can't do it and the mutt can't do it either."

"Read the sign," said Haru.

'Beware of Chakra eating Chakra-mites, who are able to camouflage as rocks.'

After reading, they looked closely at the rocks and saw that they suspiciously look like babies with scary teeth.

"To safely use chakra, please follow the red rocks," read Shikamaru. "How troublesome…"

After thirty minutes they all made it to the tunnel, after another thirty minutes, they were out of the tunnel.

They were awed by the beauty of the Valley. It was peaceful and full of life, yet it was also calming and serene. There were flowers everywhere; all the grass was green and lush. They continued to walk down the path and they stopped and looked ahead of them. The Valley was no longer green and lush, but was deprived of life, it was bare…

"This is the remnant of the war, many years ago," said Haru quietly. "This is where thousands upon thousand of bodies fell and burned… this is where the past intercepts with the future…"

"What…?" asked Sai.

"Nothing…" said Haru, as she continued to walk, night fall came and they set up camp.

Everyone was around the fire, as the rabbit was cooking over the fire, the boys were awkwardly quiet. Haru was lying on her back looking up at the stars that seemed to be clearer than anywhere else.

"Just wait a little while longer, I'll see you again… rice ball…" whispered Haru under her breath.

"Is it me or was she waiting to meet a rice ball?" whispered Sai to the others.

"I think she's on the brink of insanity," whispered Kiba. "Should we wake her when dinner's ready?"

"She could wake herself up," said Sai, "she probably wants to hide her face because she's just like Ugly…"

"Sakura's not ugly!" shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs. Everyone covered their eyes due to the volume, but Haru remained unfazed.

"For an ANBU she sure sleeps like a log," commented Neji. "Who's keeping first watch?"

"I will," said Haru quietly, as she sat up. "I'll take all night watch… you all need to recuperate from your last mission…"

"We are fine," said Neji pointedly.

"Did you go to the hospital, when you came back?" asked Haru.

"We didn't need to," said Kiba. "We were only low on chakra, that's not serious enough for the hospital."

"The whirl wind that you were stuck in was no ordinary chakra absorbing technique… it's not like the ground cage you were in when you were rescuing Uchiha…" said Haru, "when you use your strongest attack, it will drain all your energy."

"Don't make us laugh," scoffed Kiba, Akamaru barked in agreement.

Haru stood up and walked a few steps back, she faced them, "come at me with your strongest attack…"

"Wind style: RASENGAN!" shouted Naruto, as he ran to her. But before he reached her he keeled over and cried out in pain. Haru rushed over to him and hit a few points on his chest causing him to relax.

"So how do we get this troublesome affect off?" asked Shikamaru.

"Genjutsu reversal," said Haru in her monotonous voice "there's a genjutsu place near you chakra path way, tricking yourself to attack your own chakra when you use your strongest attack."

"…"

"In other words I'll disperse a small amount of chakra, and that should be able to neutralise the genjutsu," said Haru. "I'm trying to help you here…"

"…thank you," replied Neji. After a pregnant pause a gust of wind surrounded Haru and then suddenly dispersed in all directions.

"Was that really a small amount of chakra?" muttered Sai.

For the remainder of the night everyone, slept soundly, as Haru was in a meditation position, watching over the team. Tomorrow they will reach Village of Solace… tomorrow…

**lol!!! that would be cool!!! i like rice balls do you???? Solace is a made up place... couldn't think of anything... lol... i feel happy!!!! i'm on a no sugar high!!!! lol r,rand l...**


	5. Chapter 4: Face off, Beware Rice Ball

**Double Edge Blossom by Hysterical Laughter**

**Summary:** before Orochimaru took over Sasuke's body, Sasuke is taken back to Konoha. Three years after; history repeats and Sasuke goes to Orochimaru… again. And once again, the rescue team is going after him… A war is brewing and everything is not what it seems… _May_ contain slight spoilers…

Rookie Nine: 18 yrs old

Team Gai: 19 yrs old

Warning: lots of character OOC-ness

**Chapter 4: Face off, Beware Rice Ball **

"We're almost there," said Haru quietly.

It was morning ant they had already trudged through the void for an hour. In the distance they could see a magnificent gate and their surroundings were beginning to turn lush. The village was at the base of a cliff, it seemed… It wasn't as magnificent as they first went out of the tunnel, but it was still beautiful. They all took off their masks, including Haru, but she did not take off her hood

Within minutes they reached the gates of the village. It was a magnificent gate made of silver and looked like they gateway to heaven.

"What is your business here?" asked the guard. Before anyone could answer a girl who was lead by a dog came running up to them. When she came up to them she fumbled to Haru's hand, at that instant they knew she was blind.

"Nee-chan… please… please, come with me… Onii-chan was expecting you," said the girl, her short brown hair started to dance in the wind. She _looked_ about fifteen. A/N: notice the word 'looked'…

Then in the distance they saw a group of people come towards them. At the front of the group was a man with long brown hair and blue eyes, and looked like he was Neji's age. The strangest thing about him was that he was being help along by two old men which seemed strange; because it would usually be the opposite.

Haru, lightly pushed the girl to the side, and dropped her travel bag to the floor, "Kyoko-chan… I'm counting on you…"

"Hai," said the little girl named Kyoko. Kyoko stepped back with her dog, causing the ANBU team to also step back before she bumps into them. They watched as Haru stepped forward. Seeing this, the man, pushed off the old men's hands and stepped forward with determination.

In that instant, they disappeared from view and appeared again holding each others fists. The man then swept his feet trying to trip Haru, but failed because Haru did a backward flip and in the process kicked the man.

"You're holding back, Haru-chan," said the man.

"And you're on you're deathbed, Rice Ball-chan," said Haru with a hint of amusement.

"That doesn't mean anything," said the man. "I fore saw you coming, Haru-chan. You're blind right? Then we're even…"

"Rice Ball-chan… you're the only one who calls me that," said Haru in a loving tone. This surprised the ANBU team; they have never heard Haru talk with suck an emotional voice. Usually it would be a quiet voice or a monotonous voice.

"You're the only one who calls me Rice Ball, my dear," said the man, and then he started to run up to her with a fiery fist. Haru met his fist with an ice punch, from there they started to get into a heated battle. Sai pulled out his ink, Neji was about to step forward to help Haru.

"No…" said Kyoko, as she held out her hand, "I will not allow any of you interfere with this battle."

"And who's going to stop us?" asked Kiba.

Kyoko's dog growled; Kyoko went into a defensive stance, "I advice you not to interfere, it is Onii-chan's final wish…"

That shut them up, they just stood and watched as the two figures toyed with each other. They could tell that Haru was holding back, her movements were like a dance; fluent and elegant. The battle ended when Haru tripped the man.

"Onigiri-sama!" called out the group of people in worry. With that Haru knelt down next to him and let him lay on her lap.

"I guess I couldn't foresee that," laughed the man, then declared, "I, Onigiri Kai, in the name of the Onigiri clan, admit my defeat to my dear friend, Haru-chan…"

"I guess you keep the cloak again," laughed Kai. Haru shook her head and took off the cloak, revealing her very long emerald green hair, which was braided in pig tails and creamy white eyes.

She then placed the cloak on top of him with a smile making her look angelic, "I may have won the battle, but you won the war…"

"There was no war to be won," laughed Kai, "could you do me a favour?"

"Nothing intimate," warned Haru and then laughed. At first it was a strained laugh, as if it she was not used to laughing, then it switched to a more melodic sound as her vocal chords got used to the vibration.

"Darn it! There goes my plan," laughed Kai, then looked at her with a serious expression, and squeezed her shoulder. "Please…"

"Kyoko-chan," called out Haru, "come here for a bit."

Kyoko made her way towards them; Haru placed a palm over Kai's and Kyoko's eyes. After a few minutes she removed her hands, and Kai's eyes were no longer a sparkling blue but creamy blue; and Kyoko's eyes were now shining.

"Thank you, Haru-chan," said Kai as he griped her hand, "I, Onigiri Kai, pronounce that my successor be, my dear sister, Onigiri Kyoko. If anyone has any objections or has any agreements, I will happily haunt you after my death… from here on in Onigiri Kyoko, is now the Kamikage."

"I never knew you ruled through threats," said Haru.

"How else will I get my demands done," replied Kai in an amused voice. "Good bye… you'll always have a special place in my heart…"

He then pulled Haru's face closer to him and whispered; no one could hear what he was saying, soon after Haru straightened herself up. Kai then closed his eyes, and drifted into his eternal sleep. Haru held him close and he started to glow and dispersed into feather and was carried away in the wind.

Haru stood up and held Kyoko's hand, "May your soul shine through the darkness and guide the lost spirits… and may you rest in eternal peace Rice Ball-chan. And don't forget to keep my place warm for me…"

"Thank you… Onii-chan," whispered Kyoko, as tears streamed down her face.

"You'll make a fine leader, Kyoko-chan," said Haru, as squeezed her shoulder, "Rice Ball Kai told me that much…Mika-san would have thought so too…"

"Thank you," said Kyoko through sniffles, she then hugged Haru and cried. All in this while Neji watched the feathers float away. The others watched Haru's face, which seemed calm and collected.

After ten minutes, Haru started to pick up her gear and gave Kyoko a hug.

"Nee-chan, wait!" said Kyoko, as she ran and in a few came back with something wrapped in a cloth.

"Onii-chan, wanted you to have this back," said Kyoko, "he said that you left it here the last time you visited…"

"Thank you," said Haru with a soft smile, "you'll make a strong leader, just don't let anyone push you around… or you could always rule with threats…"

"Thanks… where are you heading?" asked Kyoko.

"That's none…" started Sai.

"Thought, I'd visit 'Down Town Plaza'…" said Haru

"But… it's not possible to get in there," said Kyoko, "the people they allow in there are only…"

"Exactly," said Haru, "that's where all my know how comes in handy… I'm just curious to see what master plan lurks in central city…"

Kyoko sighed, "You were always known for being adventurous…"

"I'll see you later Kyoko-chan," said Haru, with a smile before her serious face was back on. She turned and left; the ANBU team followed, while Kyoko continued to wave farewell to them.

**i must be very bad as a writer if no one reviews... lol... oh well then it would be 4 my entertainment then... plz R&R&L**


	6. Chapter 5: Lucky she’s with us

**Double Edge Blossom **

**Summary:** before Orochimaru took over Sasuke's body, Sasuke is taken back to Konoha. Three years after; history repeats and Sasuke goes to Orochimaru… again. And once again, the rescue team is going after him… A war is brewing and everything is not what it seems… _May_ contain slight spoilers…

Rookie Nine: 18 yrs old

Team Gai: 19 yrs old

Warning: lots of character OOC-ness

**Chapter 5: Lucky she's with us**

They started to walk down the road toward a huge building where tones of colour lights shone to illuminate the building.

"Who are you?" asked the guard at the door.

Haru just stared at him, "I'm Haru, and I've heard that you're short on staff…"

"Who are they?" said the guard pointing to the males.

"My body guards," said Haru with a shrug.

"Why would you need so many body guards?" asked the guard suspiciously.

"Do you thing I would be traveling around with this unguarded?" asked Haru as she unwrapped the package and revealed a beautiful guzheng. Around it had delicate carvings of cherry blossoms.

The guard opened the door, "I apologise, please… please come through…"

"Since you all are together, there's one room that currently isn't in use," said the guard and lead them to a room which was pretty big. There were four king size beds and seemed really cozy.

"What's so special about that instrument?" asked Shikamaru.

"This is a hand made guzheng," gestured Haru, "eleven years ago, there were three of them, known to mankind… the people who came play this instrument are few but the people who can make this instrument are fewer…"

"Onigiri Kai is one person who knows, but now… there is only one person left…" said Haru, "it has an ancient prophecy, it is said that there is a secret which is contained when using the instrument. A person who can make these instruments does not always know how to play it, but one who can do both, is only proof that they are talented beyond belief…"

"There's a legend," started Sai, "Something about being to use it as a weapon?"

"Yes," said Haru, "that is possible, quiet the same as using music as an illusion…"

"How'd you come into possession of the instrument?" pointed out Naruto.

"I was in possession of it when it was completed," said Haru, "I know the creator of this guzheng on a very personal level…"

'Boyfriend or brother no doubt,' scoffed Naruto and Kiba in their mind

"I'm taking the bed near the window," said Haru. She tossed her bag on to the bed and then started to walk out with her guzheng which was still wrapped. It was barely ten minutes and she appeared again. They noticed that she was holding her guzheng and that the cloth was held in her other free arm, she collected her things and said, "Let's go…"

"What?" exclaimed Naruto, "we haven't completed what we were set out to do!"

Haru started to unwrap the cloth and they could see that the cloth was turning red; there revealed in the cloth was Orochimaru's head as well as Kabuto's.

"We don't need to stay here longer than we have to," said Haru in quiet, emotionless voice.

"We've… we've completed our mission," said Shikamaru as he tried to hide his fear. "Let's head home."

'No one can really be that quick of an assassin,' thought Shikamaru as he gulped, 'who is this girl? I'm glad that she's on our side."

'She's not human,' though Kiba as he started to sweat, unknown to him, Naruto was thinking the same thing.

Neji gulped, 'she is the ultimate ninja, the best of the best. Godaime will not stand a chance against her…'

They prepared to leave but realized that the way out was heavily guarded, even before anyone could make a plan, Haru made some hand seals and they all disappeared with a swirl of cherry blossoms.

They looked around… they were back in Konoha, in front of the gate to be exact. It seemed that they didn't have to travel back.

Haru started to walk through the gate, they soon followed her. They followed her all the way to the ANBU Headquarters. Ibiki was in his office when they walked in.

"My, my… what a sight for sore eyes," commented Ibiki with a chuckle, Haru tossed the cloth of heads onto the desk.

"I'll bring my report in later today," said Haru as she walked out, leaving the ANBU team to face Ibiki. They were about to leave until Ibiki called them back.

They watched as Ibiki unwrapped the cloth and stared in awestruck at the two heads and in an instant he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The ANBU team looked unmoved, but decided it was best to get out while they still could.

"Hinata-chan!!!" called out Naruto as he saw Hinata appear.

"Naruto-kun," greeted Hinata, "I… I thought that you were a…away on mission???"

"We were but lucky for us we completed it today," said Naruto.

"That's… nice," said Hinata, "would… would you l-like to get have lunch with me?"

"I'd love to Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Naruto as he walked off with Hinata. Chouji walked off later for BBQ chips and Kiba wanted to run in the fields. Lee went off to look for Ten-Ten and most probably ask her out on a date. All who was left was Sai, Shikamaru and Neji.

All three of them decided it was best of train or in Shikamaru's case sit down and watch them train or look at clouds.

They walked off into the forest and past over the red bridge, as they entered a clearing they were engulfed in some enchanting music… It was the sound of a flute or more precise, a bamboo flute. They started to follow the sound and near a stream on a big boulder, was Haru. The guzeng was on her lap, while she played the bamboo flute. Next to her was a folder and seemed to be her report.

The song she played seemed sad and melancholy, but her faced showed a distant look. When she finished she took her things and disappeared. That was the last they ever saw of her.

"Hokage-sama…" reported Ibiki as he appeared into her office not caring that Sasuke was there, "the team has successfully eliminated Orochimaru and Kabuto…"

Tsunade's eyes grew wide; Ibiki showed her the heads as proof. "They were not due back for another six months…"

"That is Haru for you… she completes missions with time to spare," said Ibiki.

"Haru is interesting," said Tsunade, "when did she join ANBU?"

"She just appeared just over three years ago and joined," replied Ibiki.

"Please thank her for me, or rather… on behalf of the village," said Tsunade.

"Hai," said Ibiki.

"Well Uchiha," said Tsunade, "it seems that you can no longer go to Orochimaru for power… so we no longer need to worry about you going off to look for Orochimaru it seems… you are dismissed…"

"I would like to ask for a favour," said Sasuke, Tsunade arched her eyebrow and waited, "I would like Haru to train me…"

Tsunade turned to Ibiki, who said, "That's not possible… there have been many people that has asked her already and she has refused them… even other ANBU members have asked…"

"There's your answer," said Tsunade, "you are all dismissed. And Sasuke; no funny business…"

When Sasuke and Ibiki left, Tsunade sighed, "Its times like these that I'm glad I'm not evil… I think this call's for a celebration…"

Tsunade took out her sake and started to drink. It wasn't long until she drank so much that sleep took over her.

Sasuke started to walk down the street in a foul mood; he went straight into the forest and started to train, at the same time Sai and Neji were training too.

Sai and Neji stopped training as they saw Sasuke; Shikamaru also stopped what he was doing, as they watched Sasuke train vigorously.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Shikamaru, the other two just shrugged.

"Uchiha… what's eating you?" asked Sai.

"Shut up," growled Sasuke.

"Put a sock in it," countered Sai then asked out of no where to Neji, "You think Haru could train us?"

"She wouldn't," growled Sasuke, "so don't bother…"

"Seems like you struck out, Uchiha," smirked Neji.

"Shut up, Hyuuga," spat Sasuke. "She not going to train you, she even rejected other ANBU members."

In tree, a figure watched them and smiled sadly, 'it's because they become too close…'

Then the figure disappeared without anyone noticing, leaving the four men to battle with their wits.

**well... hee... i put a second chap on the same day... cool!!!**

**plz r,r and l**


	7. Chapter 6: Refusal to comply

**Double Edge Blossom by Hysterical Laughter**

**Summary:** before Orochimaru took over Sasuke's body, Sasuke is taken back to Konoha. Three years after; history repeats and Sasuke goes to Orochimaru… again. And once again, the rescue team is going after him… A war is brewing and everything is not what it seems… _May_ contain slight spoilers…

Rookie Nine: 18 yrs old

Team Gai: 19 yrs old

Warning: lots of character OOC-ness

**Chapter 6: Refusal to comply**

It had been three month and everything seemed peaceful. Nothing ever seemed to happen. To Naruto it seemed boring, which did not impress Tsunade, since Naruto would always storm into her office.

Two weeks and Tsunade announced that there would be a tournament, for all ranks who wanted to participate. That did not cause a commotion; it was the reward that started the talking. The prize was a months training with Haru. Little did they know that Haru was not informed about this and had not agreed either. Everyone from every Hidden Village, even Gaara, entered, but some pulled out at the last minute seeing that most of the participants were of the rank Jounin or higher.

"Everyone, please settle down," called out Tsunade. "Thank you for all signing up for the tournament… this tournament will be a one on one battle, the winner will advance to the next round. The tournament will start next week, so be prepared…"

Tsunade stopped when she saw one more person come in, everyone else turned around too.

"You're not supposed to be here….Sakura?" said Tsunade.

"You didn't think I would miss out on my first tournament in over six years do you, Shishou?" asked Sakura.

Everyone could not stop looking at Sakura; she looked way different and was an utter shock to everyone. Sakura was now wearing a pale green and white long medieval dress looking dress. She wore a pair of cherry blossom shaped hanging earrings and wore a long necklace with a cherry blossom charm. Her pink hair was no long in a bun but was let down, her hair would have reached over her knee but her hair was had curl and only reached mid-thigh. On her wrists were a few bracelets, they were surprised to see that she didn't wear makeup, but overall she was still quiet attractive.

"You're only a genin, you can't compete in this," reasoned Tsunade. Sakura just gave her a determined look, and Tsunade knew that there was no changing her mind.

"If I win the tournament I would like to request that I like everyone else, start to take missions," said Sakura.

"If you lose?" questioned Tsunade.

"I'll do what you want," said Sakura, "go back to my 'vacation'…"

"Fine," said Tsunade, "but beware… there will be no mercy… everyone here present is desperate to win."

"Why?" asked Sakura, everyone was flabbergasted, 'didn't she know the prize?'

"Do… do you not know what the prize is for winning the tournament?" asked Hinata. Sakura shook her head.

"The winner will be personally trained by Haru for a month," exclaimed Naruto.

"Does she know this?" asked Sakura.

"Ah…" started Tsunade, "about that… hum… she didn't exactly refuse…"

"Or agree…" finished Sakura, "You didn't tell her did you?"

"I couldn't find her," reasoned Tsunade.

"As I was saying," said Tsunade going back to business, "the tournament is next week. Therefore you have a week to prepare, if a week isn't enough… tough luck."

Almost everyone went their separate ways to train, in other words the people who were prideful went to train on their own, while everyone else trained in a group on in pairs.

"Sakura-chan, do you want to train with us?" asked Naruto.

Sakura gave him a light smile declined; she then went home to train. The week went by pretty fast and everyone was desperate to put in last minute training.

Unfortunately, the first match was between Ibiki and Sakura. Everyone felt sorry for her; her first match was against the interrogator… what a nightmare!

What was more surprising was that Sakura didn't change into something more suitable for battles. She did not change her appearance the last time they saw her.

Ibiki wanted this to be a very short match so he did a genjutsu, which didn't seem to affect Sakura. Sakura took this opportunity to run at him and attack, Ibiki have didn't have time to pull out a weapon to counter attack. She punched him and sent him flying into the wall; Ibiki struggled out, but not before Sakura plummeted him into the ground.

"Winner: Sakura!"

"Whoa!" breathed out Naruto. No one believed that Sakura would have won that match… no one…

Sakura slumped into her chair, and cracked her neck. She then leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes, allowing the cool breeze to sweep over her. Shikamaru, who was sitting next to her, just watched her. Neji who was beside him did the same, as well as the Kiba, Sai, or better the rest of Rookie Nine and Team Gai. Even when Sakura was slumped in the chair and eyes closed, she somewhat did it elegantly. Even Neji hated to admit it, but her battle was elegant as well.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a voice which caused Sakura to sit up straight.

"Huh? Oh… sorry… um… sure," said Sakura, and then leaned back on her seat again.

"I watched you're match," said the person, "you're movements were like a dance…"

"Thank you," said Sakura, with a hesitant smile.

"Aren't you the Kage of the Village of Solace?" questioned Shikamaru.

"Indeed I am, I see that you remember me… let me introduce myself properly," said the girl, "I'm the Kamikage of Village of Solace, Kyoko… Onigiri Kyoko."

"Aren't you suppose to be with the other Kages?" asked Naruto.

"Am I supposed to?" asked Kyoko.

"That's where all the Kages sits," said Naruto.

"But, being a Kage doesn't mean I'm special," said Kyoko with a laugh, she then stood up, "Well… it was nice talking to you all…"

The competition continued, surprisingly, all of Rookie Nine and Team Gai, were through to the next round.

Hokage Office

"Shizune… I've decided that the winner of the tournament would take charge of leading our Ninjas to war…" said Tsunade. "Oh… and make sure that Sakura loses her next match… furthermore the Kamikage has requested that we sent one of our best ninja as a peace treaty…"

"Hai…" replied Shizune, as she left.

Just as she planned, Sakura did not lose her next match but the one after, which was a surprise to everyone. If Sakura could beat Ibiki, then the tournament would have been a breeze for her. It then occurred to them that Sakura might have only fluked her first two match. When Sakura's match was over, she was so peeved that she lost that she punched a boulder close by causing it to fly into the wall.

"Sakura… even though you lost you're match," said Tsunade, "I have an assignment for you… the Village of Solace has requested that we send our best ninja as a peace treaty… that is why I chose you… go pack your things and meet the Kamikage at the gate in twenty minutes."

"Ah… Hai," said Sakura as she stood up and left.

"Are you sure she is your best Shinobi?" asked Gaara.

"We need the best Shinobis for the upcoming war," said Tsunade.

"What about your apprentice?" asked Gaara.

"She'll be fine," reassured Tsunade. "Shizune is capable enough of pulling her weigh during war times…"

"I see…" said Gaara, "but why are you declaring war on them, when they have done nothing wrong."

"They are planning something against us," said Tsunade.

"My village can not take part in this," said Gaara, "with all due respect… my village will demand the reason for the war and evidence…"

"Very well…" said Tsunade.

**well that was fun... 3rd post in a day... lol... r, r and l**


	8. Chapter 7: Confrontations and Preparatio

**Double Edge Blossom by Hysterical Laughter**

**Summary:** before Orochimaru took over Sasuke's body, Sasuke is taken back to Konoha. Three years after; history repeats and Sasuke goes to Orochimaru… again. And once again, the rescue team is going after him… A war is brewing and everything is not what it seems… _May_ contain slight spoilers…

Rookie Nine: 18 yrs old

Team Gai: 19 yrs old

Warning: lots of character OOC-ness

**Chapter 7: Confrontations and Preparations**

"What's going on in here?" asked Sakura when she got home. She could hear glass shattering and plenty loud noises.

"We were ordered by Tsunade to help pack your things," said one of the men. If Sakura could see, she would have seen that her place was not being packed, but was being trashed. She would have seen broken china on the floor and ripped scrolls scattered all over the floor.

"I'm not taking everything," muttered Sakura as she went to her room, reached under her bed and brought out her bag ant then walked out of the house; but, not before slamming the door. She then quickly walked to the gate, to meet up with the Kamikage and two of her guards.

"Sakura," greeted Kyoko, "are you ready to go?"

"Hai…" replied Sakura, with that Kyoko, Sakura and two of Kyoko's guards left the village.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" screamed Naruto as he roamed around Konoha.

BOOM

Just then there was an explosion, Naruto ran towards the explosion and saw Sakura's house engulfed in flames.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" screamed Naruto as he looked around, "ARE YOU IN THERE?!?"

"Naruto, stand down," ordered Tsunade, "Sakura's not in there, I ordered her back to her holiday…"

"But the house…" said Naruto as he stared helplessly at the burning house.

"It's too late," said Tsunade.

Meanwhile, in the basement of the Hokage Tower, two shadowed figure were rummaging in boxes….

"There's nothing that leads us to her…" said one.

"Keep searching…" commanded the other.

"Do you need any help?" asked a new comer, who so happened to be Sasuke.

"Ah!!! Sasuke-kun… of course you can," said the second person.

At the same time on Sakura's side, the group was nearing the Village of Solace. It was getting colder as evening drew near. So, everyone took out a jacket and wore it… although Sakura took out a green hooded cloak as well as a pair of sunglasses… on top of the cliff, four figures stood watching down on them.

"Think we should greet them, un?" said one person.

"Hn…"

They disappeared and surrounded them. Much to their surprise Sakura kept walking.

"See you later, Itachi-san," said Kyoko as she ran after Sakura.

"Seems like we were ignored, un…" said Deidara.

"Hn…"

"Keep an eye on the cloaked one," said Itachi and then disappeared.

"Who me?" asked Deidara.

"I think he means all of us…" said Kisame; Sasori nodded. An hour later…

::Rumble::Rumble::

"I didn't think it was going to rain today," said Sasori as he ran for cover under a tree, before his body could have been drenched in the rain.

Scary music starts, then rock…

_I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more (So much more)_

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
_

_I'm dying, praying, _

_Bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?_

"Who the hell…?" asked Kisame out loud. They moved towards the… err… music… over in the clearing was their target. Every few seconds a tree would fall down… yet, the cloaked figure was not even near the trees.

_My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
_

"I don't know if I should be amazed or scared…" said Deidara.

_Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Or will you forget me?  
_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

"Where the hell is that music coming from?" asked Kisame.

Sasori shrugged his shoulder, "that person seems… to be familiar… like we've met before…"

_My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation _

(I want to die!!!)

"It's a girl for sure… un…" said Deidara. "Look…"

They saw that while 'she' seemed to be dancing in a way… her cloak seemed to lift ever so slightly; revealing the bottom of her dress.

_My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
_

"Great… the great Itachi was ignored by a girl," said Kisame sarcastically, and then continued more seriously, "I can't see what she's doing through his rain!!!"

"Do you think we can, un?" retorted Deidara.

_My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied _

_Christ, tourniquet  
My suicide_

Just as the storm died down, the music stopped. The three Akatsuki members were internally relieved for this. Though they failed to realise that their target had already left… A/N: I'm pure evil… snickers

"This is bad…" said Kisame, "Itachi will not like this…"

"Un…"

"May we all rest in peace…"

"I think I'll get drunk before I meet up with him…"

"I believe that the Kamikage usually visits one particular bar on the weekends," informed Sasori.

"Ah… more the better," said Kisame.

"At least we have something to tell Itachi, un…" said Deidara.

"Hopeful, aren't we?" grinned Kisame.

"Shut up…"

After a few days they became accustomed to 'stalking' their target. In those few days, they watched their target wash the dishes and do ordinary things, but did not take off the hood or sunglasses. They weren't sure about if the she wore it to bed, since the curtains were drawn. Yes… they also tried to sneak into the room, but somehow a force field of some sort prevented them from doing so.

"We'll have to catch the Kamikage, while she's off for her drinks," Itachi said as he formulated a plan.

Konoha

"The winner of this tournament is..."

**cliffy!!! lol... sry... i felt like putting a tad of suspense... wonder if u no who it is... lol r,r and l plz...**


	9. Chapter 8: Backfire

**Double Edge Blossom **

**Chapter 8: Backfire**

"The winner of this tournament is... Uchiha Sasuke."

"Damn it!!!" cursed Naruto, "I was so close."

Neji scoffed, "You only made it into the quarter finals…"

"I can't believe Uchiha beat Yamato-sensei…" muttered Sai.

Tsunade then asked for everyone's attention, "Due to some unpleasant circumstances, I was unable to contact Haru… and her whereabouts are unknown… therefore there will be a change…"

"The winner while be in charge of forces in the upcoming war," announced Tsunade, this caused murmurs throughout the stadium.

"There's going to be a war…"

"It must be Akatsuki…"

"Or Sound getting revenge…"

Tsunade then talked over their murmurs, "It is neither… Preparations will start tomorrow and all available fighters will move out in ten days time at 0300 hours. For those who don't understand… that means three in the morning."

"This war is against the village, which has in their possession, a weapon so devastating that it could destroy a whole village."

_Insert people gasping here _

"We must prevent them from using such a weapon, for the sake of mankind…"

"For the sake of mankind!" repeated the people and they cheered.

"Who are we declaring war against?" asked Shikamaru, who had just woken up from his nap, to Neji. Neji just rolled his eyes and told him to go back to sleep, but in truth he wasn't sure either.

"…but in the mean time, go and enjoy yourselves…" finished Tsunade.

"Rookie Nine and Team Gai reunion!" cheered Naruto. "Let's go eat Ramen!!!!"

"YOSH!!!" said Lee, "we'll have a reunion, Rookie Nine and Team Gai!!!"

Solace Midnight Bar

"So is it a deal?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah," said Kyoko with a grin. Sake was called and Kisame and Kyoko started to drink shot for shot…

Fifteen shots later, Kyoko was dead drunk and was so close to collapsing. Her head was slowly heading towards the table and she was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, if it wasn't for the bar door opening, lighting striking, illuminating a hooded figure with a deadly aura.

Kyoko immediately sensed this and bolted upright, "What are you doing here?"

Kyoko made her way to Sakura, but stopped when Sakura held out an alarm clock. Everyone could see that the alarm clock was all smashed up and could no longer be used.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" said Kyoko in an anxious tone; this caused the Akatsuki to raise their eyes.

"How many shots have you been through so far?" asked Sakura.

"Fifteen," whispered Kyoko.

"I'll take it from here," said Sakura, she then made her way towards Akatsuki, "who's paying for all this?"

"The loser," said Kisame with a grin.

"How many dinks had she had?" asked Sakura.

"Exactly fifteen shots, un…" answered Deidara.

"And why is there a drinking contest?" questioned Sakura.

"There are stakes up…" said Sasori firmly.

"Let me guess…" said Sakura, "She gave you the power to be Kamikage for a day or so? That's if you win…"

"Yes…" said Kisame in amazement. "Also if we win, she would answer our questions…"

"Concerning me?"

"Yes…"

Sakura wordlessly look a cup of sake and drank it, after fifteen shots, she said, "Now we're even…"

"Wow… you sure know how to hold alcohol, un," commented Deidara.

"Of course," said Sakura, "I had an alcoholic as a sensei."

At that comment, Sakura took off the hood and her pink hair spilt out over her shoulders, and just past her knee. But, she was still wearing sunglasses, which was odd. Considering that it was a dark night. Immediately Sakura tucked her hair into her hood, like a pocket and sat down.

"Haruno Sakura," whispered Sasori.

"So, you guys know me… then there's no need for introductions," said Sakura casually.

"Don't you want to know our names?" asked Deidara.

"If I'm not planning on seeing you again, I don't need to know you're names."

"She's the one that 'killed' you right?" murmured Deidara. Sasori just nodded in response. They watched as she and Kisame continued to take shot after shot as if it was water.

After fifty shots, Kisame ran to the bathroom and barfed. Deidara stepped forward, "My turn…"

'She won't last much longer' thought Deidara.

His theory soon flew out the window when he fainted due to overdose of alcohol… that was after he drank thirty five shots. Itachi was left and Sasori did not participate in this drinking event.

Well, all hopes turned to Itachi. Fortunately for him while everyone was distracted, he used little cheat to break down his alcohol faster HINT: A JUTSU. What amazed him the most was, that while he was at his seventh shot, she had already sculled down thirty.

Due to fairness, he had to scull down more quickly to catch up to her. Eventually reaching shot number thirty-three and was still behind by five, his jutsu was on overload for trying to break down so much alcohol at once. And then… Itachi did the unthinkable… he gave up… GASP

Sakura however just smiled, then asked the bar tender, "could I have a glass and two packets…"

Akatsuki, including Deidara who had regained consciousness, watched as the bartender opened a cupboard took out a glass, a sake bottle and a box. He poured out the sake into the cup and took out two packets of pills from the box before placing the sake bottle and box back into the cupboard.

"Thank you," said Sakura, she then took the two packets of pills and placed them all into the sake. In total, there were forty-eight pills. After a few seconds, Sakura sculled down the sake and pills. She then took the paper which had the agreement of the 'SAKE BATTLE' and burnt it.

Kyoko who had been watching and stayed quiet swayed toward Sakura, who then supported her.

Before they left, Sakura turned around, "and to answer your inquiry about my sunglasses…"

She took off her sunglasses, "I'm blind…"

With that she just left, Sasori just started at the two empty packets that were once filled with pills.

"Are you sure you put the sedative in her sake?" asked Kisame.

"I used a whole box! Un!" replied Deidara.

"You young people are luck that you didn't wake her up a day earlier," said the bartender in a cautious tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasori.

"No one can face her if you did, you would be better off dead…"

"You speak in riddles old man!" scolded Kisame.

"I'll explain…" said the bartender, "every month, Ms. Sakura goes to sleep for three days straight. If you wake her within the three days… you're a dead man… people don't know why. But most blame it on that time of month…"

"Hn…" answered Itachi.

"Where does she know how to drink like that?" asked Kisame, in amazement.

"No one knows…" said the bartender, "but there's an incident that happened many years ago that I recall as if it was yesterday…"

**_Flashback_**

"_Who wants to challenge me next?" asked a huge man, by the name of Darts… LOL_

"_I'll challenge you tomorrow, when all the alcohol is out of your system," said a five year old Sakura, with her hand raised._

"_You…? Ha!" mocked Darts._

"_Bet you I can kick your ass!" said Sakura with her arms folded._

"_Have you ever drunk alcohol kid?"_

"_Nope…"_

"_Fine, but you're just looking for trouble… Remember to bring your piggy bank, because the loser will be paying for the drinks!"_

"_Make sure I'm the first person you go up against!"_

_**End Flashback **_

"The next day they were drinking it out… after reaching five hundred shots… Darts keeled over," said the bartender.

"Ms. Sakura then said if he didn't pay for the shots, he'd be doing dishes for a very long time…" ended the bartender.

"Five years old… Un," whistled Deidara.

"What is it with these tablets?" asked Sasori, as he pointed to them.

"She usually takes five boxes before she goes to sleep three days straight," said the bar tender, "It seems that she's getting immune to them… God rest our souls if she is…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sasori.

"Let's say this… that strange evil woman by the name of, Kin…" said the bartender, "let's say that she'll never plan on cross her again, if she's alright now…"

"If…?" asked Deidara.

"That was six years ago… we never saw her again," said the bartender.

"Why is she here? Does she belong in Konoha? What would she be doing here so many years ago?" asked Kisame.

"Ah…" replied the bartender, and then looked angry, "they've taken everything of ours, and they only return what they don't need any longer… peace keeping treaty… HA!"

"Tsunade…" growled the bartender, "that b#$ she is the cause of pain and sorrow that our future generation will be suffering for…"


	10. Chapter 9: Declaration

**Double Edge Blossom**

**Chapter 9: Declaration**

"Is this true???" asked Kamikage.

"Hai…" replied the ANBU.

"You're dismissed," said Kyoko, when the ANBU left, she contemplated her options… Fight or not to fight… that is the question… A/N: LOL that's so cliché!!!

Little did she know, Akatsuki, was listening in on them. But that's a whole different story.

"Need help?" asked Sakura as she came through the door, surprisingly with no hood or sunglasses. It wasn't that wasn't she wearing those that surprised the four Akatsuki members… it was the fact that she did not have trouble maneuvering around the place by herself.

"I'm deciding whether or not to declare war," said Kyoko.

"Don't think you have a choice, to be quite honest," said Sakura.

"Why's that?" asked Kyoko.

"They already declared war," said Sakura, "it's either sit around like sitting ducks or take up arms… personally, I don't like the blood shed one…"

"You're still a genin, aren't you?" asked Kyoko.

"No need to rub it in my face," said Sakura, as she poked her tongue out.

Then she looked serious, "On a more serious note… in the field of battle I think that I'm more experienced… and I probably put the people on high alert."

"Can't argue with you there," said Kyoko.

"Oh… before I forget, I never knew you were friends with four Akatsuki members," said Sakura.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kyoko.

"Because they seem to be watching your every move," said Sakura, light heartedly, before she laughed and then left.

"She knows we're here," said Kisame.

"So it seems," said Itachi.

"Don't mind her," said Kyoko, as she appeared next to them, "she just like playing games…"

"You're really going to declare war? Un…" asked Deidara.

"I wouldn't call it that," said Kyoko, "I'll say it's called declaring retaliation…"

"Fair enough," said Sasori.

"I've know Sakura since she was only three, I was two and Kai was four," said Kyoko.

"We never asked about that," said Kisame.

"But you were thinking about it," said Kyoko.

"What ever…"

"If you're all from Akatsuki why aren't you guys there?" asked Kyoko.

"…"

"Well… I'll tell you one thing… Sakura-chan has only been blind for three years," said Kyoko. "She gave it to so person, named Sasuke…"

"Pathetic," commented Itachi.

"It's not pathetic if it's to make a friend happy…" retorted Kyoko, "my brother gave up his sight to me!!!"

"Hn…"

"Well… I better get going, there's a festival today," said Kyoko, "Sakura-chan is probably waiting outside for me…if I were you I would leave now or not wear those cloaks…"

Kyoko then walked out, "You don't trust them do you?"

"I wouldn't say that," said a female voice in the shadows as Kyoko came out, "I just don't trust one of them. One of them has a… what's the word??? Oh, ulterior motive…"

Konoha

"Come on! You could do better than that," growled Sasuke. "You won't even survive the war at this rate…"

"OI TEME! He's trying his best, give him a break," scowled Naruto.

"I think his still pissed off that Haru can't train him," said Sai.

"How troublesome," commented Shikamaru, "Winning the tournament must have went straight to his head…"

"Hey! Quit lollygagging," commanded Sasuke.

"This is going to be a long week," sighed Shikamaru, as he looked up to the sky and wondered if Asuma was watching over them.

"Sakura, your lucky," said Shikamaru, "you don't have to do anything in this troublesome war."

"I' surprised that Haruno didn't win the tournament," said Neji.

"I have to agree," said Sai, "Ugly breezed through the first two rounds, but then she froze up on her last one…"

"It could have been a genjutsu," contemplated Sai.

"No…" said Shikamaru, "the other opponent didn't do anything, and by the look of Sakura see didn't even look like she was in one."

"My Byakugan, showed that she was bound by chakra," said Neji.

"Still can't believe that Hag's house got burnt down," said Sai, "It's like she's being targeted."

"But why?" asked Shikamaru, "If it's Akatsuki and they're using her for bait…, that doesn't make sense, because they could get Naruto easily if they could get into Konoha…"

"Orochimaru could want her for healing his arms…" said Sai, "but that's not possible if his dead."

"But the question is that if she's in danger then why isn't there someone watching over her?" questioned Neji.

"Everything doesn't make sense," said Shikamaru as he took out a cigarette.

"Breaks over!" sneered Sasuke, to them, as he shot them his 'famous' glare and smirk at the same time if that's possible.

"These are one of those times that I regret becoming a ninja," muttered Shikamaru, as he continued to smoke

"Everything's like that with you," scoffed Naruto.

"I still don't get who we're up against," said Naruto.

"It could be Sound," said Shikamaru logically, "but Tsunade-sama said it wasn't Akatsuki nor is it Sound…"

"What other place would be threat to us with a weapon of mass destruction?" questioned Neji.

Elsewhere

"We can't find it, sir," said a man in the shadows into a radio.

"Keep searching," said the voice, "that weapon has the power to destroy us all."

"Hai…"

Solace

The two girls, namely Sakura and Kyoko, could be seen in the crowd dancing at an outdoor concert.

"We could just wreck havoc by killing the Kamikage, un," said Deidara.

"We're outnumbered if you do that," said Itachi from behind him.

"Un… where'd you go?" asked Deidara.

"Hn…"

"I can't believe we don't have a mission…" said Kisame, "I can become drunk for as long as I want without having to worry about waking up to do a mission the next day…"

"What are they celebrating about?" wondered Sasori.

"They're celebrating the fourteen years since the war," said Deidara. The other members turned to him, he showed them a brochure, "What? It's the festival brochure…"

"Next is the 'Crowd Selection'," announced the MC, "any nominations?"

A small girl, who looked around about six, but really she was seven, called out, "I want to hear Haruno Sakura sing!!!"

"I'm nominating the Kamikage," called out Sakura immediately.

"I second the nomination on Sakura," said Kyoko.

"Hell no!!!" called out Sakura.

"Is that even a person?" asked Kyoko, Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"Seems Haruno Sakura will be up on stage," said the MC.

"I can't do karaoke if I'm blind!!!" said Sakura. Akatsuki was on the roof and smirked in amusement.

"Too late, the audience has decided," said the MC, as Kyoko pushed Sakura on stage. Sakura grumbled and took off her cloak.

Deidara whistled, "she's hot… Un…"

The music started, and Sakura nodded her head with the music, as she took the microphone.

_You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love _

Sakura made a face at this.

_And this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like a knife _

Sakura used her hand and looked like she was cutting her neck.

_  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine_

_You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded _

Sakura scoffed and thought, 'I'm already blind…'

_  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love _

Ready for love ...

Then Sakura smiled and did the victory sign, she then started to dance to the music, as did the crowd.

_How can it be that you're ready for love ..._

_Time will tell  
A single day could help me break this spell  
Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come  
Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine_

_You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love_

_How can it be that you're ready for love ... _

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

Cheers came from the crowd as the song finished.

"Well that brings a close to this year's festival concert," said the MC.

"I would like to make a grave announcement," said Kyoko. "I have declared retaliation… this was an inevitable decision, they have declared war on us and everything is getting out of hand. Two of our three mortal enemies have joined forces… Insert gasps from crowd We must not allow them to break us down… we must take up arms and fight."

"Pathetic," muttered Itachi.

"Not as pathetic as you," muttered Sakura, which mind you Itachi did not hear because he was no the roof with the other Akatsuki members. How she heard him… is up to you…

Konoha

"Everything is ready and awaiting your orders," said an ANBU to the Hokage.

"In record time too," muttered Tsunade. Then in a loud and clearer voice, she said, "tell them to rest up or train…"

"Hai," said the ANBU and disappeared.

"Everything is in place," said Tsunade to herself with a smile.

Sound

"Is everything in position?" asked the man behind the desk with his back turned.

"Yes," replied the other man.

Somewhere

"It's only a matter of time," said a shadowed figure.

"Yes… it's almost time," said another, as the other shadows agreed. That's a big hint… I think…o"

Sand

"Isn't the Kazekage supposed to be here by now?" asked an elder.

"Err… he's probably on his way here…somewhere…" said Temari.

Middle of a Forest, somewhere

"Achoo!"

"Bless you… someone one must be either talking about you, spreading a rumour about you or they love/hate you."

Grass

"Snore Must eliminate them Snore Prepare for battle Snore Man the horses Snore Take no prisoners snore"

Mist

"Everything is in place…"

"Excellent… finally, we will be unstoppable…Muahahahahahahahahahaha…"


	11. Chapter 10: Strategy

**Double Edge Blossom**

**Chapter 10: Strategy**

"Why are you helping us?" asked Kyoko.

"We don't understand why there's a war, but we don't see a reason why they should be attacking you…Un…" said Deidara.

"It seems that they will be heading head on," said Itachi.

"Therefore you should intercept them, here, with all your forces," continued Itachi, as he pointed to where the Valley of Hidden Secrets ended its lush reign.

"I see…" said Kyoko, "but… that would leave the city vulnerable for a sneak attack…"

"That is a risk you have to take," said Itachi as he left in a cloud of smoke.

"Does he always do that?" asked Kyoko.

"Un…"

"Itachi hasn't lead us wrong… yet… so following his idea would be wise…" said Kisame.

Somewhere

"You have done well… I will send word of the progress to the others…" said the shadowed figure.

"Hai," replied the other figure.

Kyoko's office

"Ne, Kamikage," said Sakura as she entered, she handed her a scroll, "can you read it for me…"

"I thought you could read it?" asked Kyoko.

"I can when I use chakra, but I want to make sure," said Sakura, "but it pisses me off that they forget that I'm blind…"

"They could be, trust your ability so much that they know you could read even without sight," said Sasori.

"As much as I like to take that as a compliment, Sasori-san," said Sakura, "they don't remember I was blind…"

"So you know it's me…" said Sasori. "How could you tell…"

"I'm a medic… I recognise people through their chakra flow," said Sakura.

"You don't seem surprised to know his alive," said Deidara.

"He's breathing and heart beat may have stopped but his chakra was still flowing," said Sakura with a shrug. "So… mind reading that scroll to my, oh so blind eyes…"

"Let's see… 'Sakura, you are to meet me at the bottom of the water fall. Do this discretely, signed Tsunade.'" Read Kyoko, "that doesn't leave much to the imagination…"

"Well… thanks…" said Sakura.

"Aren't you going to go?" asked Kyoko.

"I'll just pretend that I'm blind as a bat," said Sakura, "which is practically true…"

A Day Later

Sakura walks into Kyoko's office, "You called?"

"Shizune-san, here, has come to take you away for a while," said Kyoko.

"Ah… Hai," replied Sakura. With that Shizune lead Sakura out of the village.

"How are you, Sakura?" asked Shizune.

"I'm fine, thanks," replied Sakura. Then there was an awkward…

"Why didn't reply to Tsunade-sama's message?" asked Shizune.

"Would you be able to read it if you were blind?" asked Sakura.

"Of course not…" snorted Shizune, "No blind person has the capability to read…"

"How am I any different a blind person?" stated Sakura.

Complete and utter silence….

They reach the bas of the waterfall and not surprisingly, Tsunade was waiting for them.

"Sakura, state your progress," commanded Tsunade.

"It's a peace keeping mission," shrugged Sakura, "it's to keep the peace…"

"Are they planning anything, is there anything that is out of whack?" asked Tsunade imploringly.

"No…"

"Very well," said Tsunade, "If there is anything that is remotely strange… contact me…"

With everything said and done, Tsunade and Shizune disappeared; leaving Sakura on her own.

"That was pointless," commented Kisame as he watched from the shadows.

"I agree," said Sasori.

"Look, un," said Deidara as he pointed to the shadow on the other side. The two followed his line of sight. They saw that a few ANBUS were also watching Sakura.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Kisame, "They're watching over someone from their own village…"

"They may be there to protect her…" reasoned Sasori.

"What about those other villages', un?" asked Deidara, as he pointed to a few more from other villages.

"What's so special about her?" wondered Kisame in a hushed voice.

"No clue…" said Sasori, then he thought, 'She knows about the retaliation… yet she hasn't said anything about it…'

SPLASH

They all saw her dive into the water, but did not emerge from it. They all waited for her to emerge… after three hours nothing happened…

"You think she drowned?" asked Kisame, "Wonder why the Leaf Ninjas aren't going to dive in after her…?"

After another hour; there was still nothing.

"You know what's strange, un?" said Deidara, they waited for him to continue, "she went in there with everything she had… un… shoes and all…"

"Your right… taking about disappearing… where's Itachi?" asked Kisame.

"Training? Un…" guessed Deidara.

Just then Sakura's head surfaced and flipped her hair back.

"If she wasn't full clothed… I'd say we were perverts," said Kisame. Deidara snorted…

Konoha

"I found something…" said Shizune, and handed a folder to Tsunade.

_**HARU FILES**_

_**Date of Birth:** UNKNOWN_

_**Place of Birth:** UNKNOWN_

_**Mother's Name:** UKNOWN_

_**Father's Name:** UNKNOWN_

_**Siblings:** NONE_

_**Status of Relatives:** Deceased_

_**Blood type: **OH_

_**Age Appointed as Genin:** UNKNOWN_

_**Time Spent as Genin:** UNKNOWN_

_**Age Appointed as Chuunin:** UNKNOWN_

_**Time Spent as Chuunin:** UNKNOWN_

_**Age Appointed as ANBU: **4_

_**Status:** Alive_

_**Maternal Status:** Single_

_**Destination of Living Quarters Before Transfer:** Solace_

**Completed Mission in Konoha:**

_**A Rank –** 2_

_**B Rank –** 2_

_**C Rank –** 7 _

_**D Rank –** 1_

_**S Rank –** 434+_

**Failed Missions:**_ None_

"Shizune! Find Haru immediately!" ordered Tsunade, "tell every available personal to find her! I want her here in front of me as soon as possible… If Uchiha asks why… tell him that it may change the outcome of everything."

"Hai!"

"Having trouble keeping track of everyone in this village, I see Tsunade," said a man in the shadows.

"That's none of your concern," spat Tsunade angrily. The person just laughed; Tsunade then muttered, "I should have left you dead…"

Back with Sakura

Two ANBUS from Grass appeared, "What is your mission here, Kunoichi?"

"What's yours?" asked Sakura.

"That is none of your business," said one of them.

"You just answered your own question," said Sakura, as she sat down and leaned against the tree trunk.

"Answer us!" demanded the other, as he forced Sakura up by the neck and slammed her to the tree, 'gently' squeezing her neck to make a point.

"Go and ask the Kage of this country," replied Sakura calmly.

"Ah!!! Sakura, there you are!" called out Kyoko, "unhand her fools!"

Immediately the ANBU let go of Sakura; then Kyoko continued, "If you hurt her, then you'll be destroying our peace treaty… I do believe that you weren't sent here to do that… were you?"

"Humph…" and both of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I would have thought that you would have beaten them to a bloody pulp," commented Kyoko.

"Thought I'd be nice," mumbled Sakura. Kyoko laughed at this.

"If they were evil, you probably wouldn't have time to be nice," said Kyoko.

"Noting the word 'probably'," commented Sakura.

"Yes…yes… you do that," said Kyoko, "enjoying your stay so far?"

"I guess it's better than doing nothing at all," answered Sakura.

"Stop whining," said Kyoko. "I won't be around all the time to baby you…"

"I like the term 'look out'…" said Sakura.

"Same thing…"

**the 3rd chapter i put up today!!!! lol... and its 12.30 am now... think its time for bed... lol... night night ppl... hugs and kisses... r,r,l...**


	12. Chapter 11: War

**Double Edge Blossom  
**

**Summary:** before Orochimaru took over Sasuke's body, Sasuke is taken back to Konoha. Three years after; history repeats and Sasuke goes to Orochimaru… again. And once again, the rescue team is going after him… A war is brewing and everything is not what it seems… _May_ contain slight spoilers…

Rookie Nine: 18 yrs old

Team Gai: 19 yrs old

Warning: lots of character OOC-ness

**Chapter 11: War**

"Minna! This is for the survival of our village!" declared Kyoko, "if they take us down… we must immediately go to plan B…"

All the Shinobis lowered their heads, Kyoko continued, "but I hope it does not go to that. Today is the day that we will be written down in history… today is the… reckoning! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!!"

Thousands of Shinobis were lined up at the end of the lush meadow… in their battle formation.

In the distance, they saw two big crowds emerge into one and started to charge towards their defenses.

'_Konoha, Sound… Akatsuki…_' thought Kyoko bitterly.

Sakura's eyes snapped open.

"Don't you think this is a little…. What's the term for this??? Low?" asked a Shinobi.

"We're only fighting fire with fire," spat Sasuke.

"Teme…" growled Naruto under his breathe.

"There's no dignity in this," commented Neji.

"Stuff your pride, Hyuuga," snapped Sasuke. "A man is not fully a man until he stuffs his pride."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" muttered Kiba.

"Che… this is getting troublesome," said Shikamaru as he saw an army of Sound Shinobis making their way towards them. What was surprising was that Akatsuki was with them as well.

"What in Hokage's name is going on?" muttered Shikamaru.

"What the Hell is going on here?" shouted Naruto, "What the hell is that snake-teme doing here with the Akatsuki?"

Everyone stopped facing each other. Konoha Shinobis were facing Sound and Akatsuki; most of them were showing their contempt for each other.

"WE have a common enemy," declared Tsunade as she stood in front of Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama," said Sasuke as he bowed to him.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," greeted Orochimaru.

"Traitorous bastard," mutter Kiba.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?" shouted Naruto as he pointed an accusing figure at him and Kabuto who was next to him.

"Yes… well you see it was very uncomfortable to have your head separate from your body," said Orochimaru as he moved his head from side to side, showing the long scar around his neck. "Tsunade was a big help of course as well as Jiraiya..."

"Jiraiya?" questioned Naruto, "He'd never do that! Ero-sennin, defend yourself!"

He looked around and could not see Jiraiya.

"Eh! Where is he?" asked Naruto.

The Akatsuki Leader just chuckled, "he's around here somewhere."

"Now, does anyone know where this dear girl Haru is? I would like to pay her back for the pleasant experience…" said Orochimaru with a flick of his snake like tongue.

"We haven't a clue," snarled Kiba.

"Very well then, shall we proceed to the village?" asked the leader of Akatsuki.

Where Kyoko is

"I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Kyoko, as the enemy started to charge towards them, the battle begun. Shurikens and kunais were met and thrown; weapons clashed and bodies dropped to the ground. Medics on both ends were slaughtered to stop wounded being healed. Tsunade and Kyoko stood in front of each other, none of them were moving.

"You'll never win this war," said Tsunade, "or use that weapon."

"What are you talking about? You old hag!" questioned Kyoko angrily.

"You're ultimate weapon," said Orochimaru from behind her.

"That could destroy villages," continued the Akatsuki leader.

"Kuso!!! (Shit!)," cursed Kyoko, 'how could I have been so careless?'

"Leader-sama what are you doing here?" asked Kisame. "You too, Itachi…"

"What are you doing with the traitor, Orochimaru, Un?" asked Deidara.

"It seems that we have been double crossed," said Sasori.

"You are either with us or against us," said Leader.

"This whole time… we were staking out rather than having a vacation," said Kisame.

"Everything we've done has been a lie Un…" said Deidara.

"Why must we listen to you?" declared Sasori.

Itachi smirked, "I told you so…"

All of a sudden their weapons clashed, around them their comrade were trying their best to defend their homeland. Except, they were overpowered, many Solace Shinobis fell eventually all that stood were Akatsuki, Tsunade, Orochimaru and Kyoko.

The lush field was now splattered with red blood, it was a grave yard. The survivors were all breathing heavily. Then _Poof_!

Itachi, Leader, Tsunade and Orochimaru all disappeared.

_Kuso…_

"That was the perfect plan," said Orochimaru with a chuckle.

They drew near the front gate and could see that the whole village was unguarded. It was only a matter of time, before the whole village of Solace would crash and burn to the ground. They were only a few metres from the gate now… when the figure skid to a stop right in front of the gate before them…

'_Sakura…'_

**sry for not updating for so long... to make it up to u... i'll put 2 more chapters up today... 8.58 pm 16/ 4/07... promise!!! **  



	13. Chapter 12: The Past

**Double Edge Blossom  
**

**Chapter 12: The Past**

16 years previous

"Okaa-san… Otou-san… are you alright?" asked a very young girl, with short pink hair.

"Of course we are," said her mother, as she waved her off. Sakura looked at the few men in the room.

"O… Okay," said Sakura, as she hugged her little pink bunny, that she received from an old lady as a thank you for helping her across the road, to her chest.

"Why are your suitcases packed?" asked Sakura.

"It's nothing…" said her father, and then continued talking to three men who were in the room.

'_Strike while the iron is hot'_

"You insolent child!!!" shouted her mother later that day. Everything that Sakura did was always seemed wrong in her parents' eye. As punishment Sakura was hit on the back with a hot iron. And yet she didn't scream in pain or cry.

'Was I born out of love?' thought Sakura as she lay faced down on her head, and could still feel the pain surging through her body from the iron.

The next day she woke up to find her self alone, in an empty house, her parents' belongings gone. Young Sakura just stared at the place her parents slept, and wondered, 'did they forget to wake me?'

Sakura ended up packing some light essentials and her pink bunny, and left her home in Mist and traveled searching for her parents. She did not notice the big 'bang' and the cloud of smoke behind her as she felt the village; little did she know it was coming from the house. It wasn't long until she wondered into an enchanted valley filled with beautiful flowers and she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Where am I?" groaned Sakura as she opened her eyes painfully. 'This isn't my home…'

"Grandma, she woke up!" called out a little boy. "Are you alright? I thought you were dead?"

"I'm starting to wish I was," mumbled Sakura, as sat up.

"My names Kai, Onigiri Kai," said the boy, "I'm part of the Onigiri clan… I'm three years old."

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," greeted Sakura, "I'm two years old."

"What's a kid like you doing all by yourself?" asked Kai. And so Sakura told her tale.

A few years pass and Kai, never left Sakura's side, Kyoko was also added into the equation, Kai's younger sister who was blind and was only a year younger that Sakura. The three of them did everything together and were close to each other as family. Kai later went to the academy to become a ninja; Sakura on the other hand trained in secret, and would watch other's train. Analysing and countering the attack, she soon became a very powerful four year old. The same year Sound attacked.

"Kill everyone! Do not allow anyone to survive!"

"Children, go!!!" demanded the grandma, "I'll hold them off…"

"But Obaa-san, I'm a ninja, I can not allow a comrade especial a family member be left behind," said Kai.

"Go! The elders are waiting for you," said the grandma.

"Hello, Mika-chan," snarled a man behind her, "I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Old age hasn't worn me down yet, Ryo," said the old lady as she turned around. Instantly their kunais clashed, "I should have know you would have betrayed your village… has your search for power been fulfilled?"

"Almost," smirked Ryo, marks smarted to cover his body and his chakra became overwhelming. He took his chance while Mika was in shock, and stabbed her. She stumbled backwards, and clenched her wound. A shuriken whizzed towards her, but she noticed too late, and closed her eyes to accept her fate.

But the hit never came, she opened her eyes, and saw a girl with black hair and pink streaks, caught the weapon.

'_Sakura, she can use ninja techniques!!!'_

"Take Obaa-san and go!!!" called out Sakura.

"But…"

"No buts," commanded Sakura, "You've protected me and showed me kindness thus far. It's time for me to return the favour…"

"But…"

"Obaa-san was poisoned, she needs immediate medical attention!"

"Okay!!!"

Sakura was then left alone with Ryo.

"You think you would be able to defeat me???? Ha! Don't make me laugh," scoffed Ryo.

Sakura appeared behind him and killed him, "you already did laugh."

And disappeared to help the other ninjas, it was a bloody scene and the village was set alight, the valley too was on fire and there was the stench of burning corpses.

"Dan!!! Dan!!! You have to live!" cried a blonde woman over a fallen male, her hands glowing with chakra.

"Tsunade-hime, you can't save him, you tried your best," said a medic. Sakura watched from the shadows as the women was lead away from the village, and the medic carrying the fallen man. Sakura left but not before seeing the anger from the woman's eyes as she turned around and looked at the burning village.

The battle was over, many lives were loss, but there was no memorial stone to engrave the heroes' names in battle like Konoha. They planted a seed for each fallen hero and would allow it to grow. The symbolism of this was that the fallen would always be there to watch over them. Even their Kage would be honoured through a planting of a seed too, giving the village a sense of equality.

The village was rebuilt and everything was up and running again. Sakura, Kai, Kyoko and Mika decided to go on a little road trip and ended up in Suna.

"O… Okaa-san?"

"Sa… Sakura!?!" answered the woman, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I was looking for you," said Sakura.

"Your father and I were going to come back in two days time, you didn't have to come look for us…" said the woman, she then sighed and gave a tight smile to Mika, "thank you for looking after my impertinent daughter… we'll be going now."

"Do you really have to go?" asked Kai.

Sakura smiled, "she's my mother, and no matter what she does she's always going to be my mother. But, you're like a family that I've always dreamt of… I want to all see you again sometime in the near future ne???"

"Sakura!"

"I'm coming"

They wanted as mother and daughter walk off.

"Okaa-san… can I become a ninja?"

"Do as you wish…"

"Where are we going?"

"Konoha…"

Three years later, Sakura received news of Mika's murder and the murderer was unknown. She heard that they had planted an Oak tree seed in honour of all the things she had done for her village. Sakura never got to see the service, but sent her regards and condolences to them. Leading up to the murder many misfortunes had befallen the village as crops were sabotaged and many children went missing, all this happened after the war and before Mika's death.

**second chap!!! lol... plz read and review and laugh... lol...**  



	14. Chapter 13: No Way In Hell!

**Double Edge Blossom  
**

**Chapter 13: No Way In Hell!**

'_Sakura…!'_

There at the gate stood Sakura, only wearing a long flowing skirt that touched the floor and her chest was bound. They could tell that she had just taken a bath because her hair was dripping wet.

"Ah… Sakura-chan," greeted Orochimaru, "I haven't seen you in a long time your doing well I suppose…"

"Orochimaru… still involved with forbidden jutsus I see," said Sakura.

"Sakura-san…!" shouted a girl and came running towards her, "you can't go out dressed that in this weather… you'll catch a cold and your not wearing any shoes! What happens when you step on glass?"

"Thank you," said Sakura as she took the clothes from the girl's hands, placed the shoes on the floor and slipped then on her feet. "Ruri… please inform everyone that the village is under attack… and tell them they should evacuate immediately. Also tell those who are fit and healthy to health the elderly and disabled as well as the injured…"

"H… hai!" said the girl hesitantly, and started to run into the gate. Orochimaru did a signal with his hand and a barrage of weaponry, came flying toward the girl.

The girl was never hit and the weaponry just clashed to the floor, they could see a long cloth had stopped the attack. Sakura on longer had her binding and they could see she was sporting a bra for her large… you get the picture…

"Leave the girl alone," said Sakura in a deadly tone. "She's only a child you doesn't have anything to do in this war… leave the civilians out of this…"

"Ah… but Sakura-chan, in that village resides a powerful weapon… a weapon that could also destroy your beloved village Konoha," smirked Kabuto.

Unfortunately for Sakura she could not see that the Konoha side was also there, she could not see that Naruto was being held back and his mouth was covered from saying everything. O the faces of Neji who looked ashamed as did Lee, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji. Ino was in the background clenching her fist, in Naruto's mind he was relieved that Hinata left behind for the running of the village. Lee too was relieved for Ten-Ten for the same reason.

"Don't you dare, thinking about doing anything!" Kyoko, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori appeared next to Sakura.

"You're late," said Sakura, as she wore her medieval dress on.

"We were held," replied Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan, you've grown I see," said a man as he stepped forth.

"Ryo…" whispered Sakura, as she recognized the voice, Kyoko stared at him intently with hate.

"Seems that you too were involved in the forbidden jutsu…" said Kyoko.

"Where's the little girl from fourteen years ago?" asked Ryo, "Or is she too scared to…"

Ryo fell forward and a gash on his back was seen. No one moved, but looked around for who had done it. Several Sound Shinobis fell soon afterwards and everyone could just stare.

"Sakura-san…!" called out several voices. Sakura turned around and was faced with all the villagers.

"Thank you for all you have done for us," said Ruri, with a bow.

"You have made our village thrive throughout this time, yet again…" said an elderly man.

"You are here protecting us," continued a nurse, "we are grateful from the bottom of our hearts but we can not burden you any longer…"

"Thank you," they all said. With that Ruri pushed a button the remote in her hand, the village blew up and clouds of smoke surrounded everyone.

When the smoke cleared they could see that Sakura was in the exact same place, unmoved. She did not seem to have been blown away from the blast. Her fists were clenched, _'this was plan B wasn't it…'_

"Do you give up now?" said Sakura calmly, as she turned around; her eyes were unnerving as was her face. "the whole village is destroyed…what more do you want?"

"Death to all people who comes from the village," laughed Orochimaru, "we don't want a single person from this village alive…"

"Also the weapon would most probably be intact," said Itachi. "It is after all the ultimate weapon…"

Itachi appeared behind Kyoko, grabbed her and brought a kunai to her throat. "Mind telling us where that weapon is?"

"What in the name of Hell are you talking about?" spat Sakura; venomously that everyone was surprised by her tone.

"Tel me or I'll slit your throat," said Itachi to Kyoko.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" said Kyoko, as she saw that Sakura was preparing to attack.

"Sakura… thank you for everything you've done. I'm happy to have met and to be able to see your face," with that said, Kyoko took the kunai from Itachi and stabbed herself. Sakura was instantly by her side. Kyoko brought her hands and covered Sakura's eyes, "May Mother Nature shine within these eyes and make the pure…"

Kyoko's eyes glowed as well as her hands, she the slowly closed her eyes as her hand drooped. Sakura's eyes were emerald again and shone.

"May the spirits of this land lead each other home," said Sakura as Kyoko glowed and dispersed into leaves. Sakura took out a single pine tree seed and buried it in the earth.

She stood up slowly, and looked around. On the found next to her was pink bunny, "Yumi-chan… I haven't seen you in so long."

Everyone watched as Sakura held the bunny affectionately and turned around to them, "you've caused the death of a whole village, and searched for a non existent inanimate weapon… what more do you want?"

Orochimaru laughed, "the weapon while surely be there, the lord in the village seemed very confidant that they were powerful… also I must search for Haru-chan… and it seems you are the key"

"Rot in hell," said Sakura, as she walked towards him. Sound came charging at her and she merely walked past them, they all fell to the floor. "Do you want to see the ultimate weapon? I'll let you see it…"

Kabuto fell to the floor, and then Sakura said, "Did you see it?"

Everyone involuntarily stepped back as she took a step closer, "I would run, if I were you."

A few did listen and ran off, only to be killed by Orochimaru because they were cowards. Orochimaru still had his sinister look to his face, but his eyes kept glancing at the body of his medic and he started to perspire.

"Tsunade… call back the army," said Sakura, "Konoha has no reason to fight a pointless battle. Jiraiya… tell Akatsuki to back off…"

The leader was taken aback, and took his hood off, and grinned, "How did you know?"

"Your voice, your chakra and your motives," said Sakura, "fit your description perfectly. You hide behind a perverted image and you knew how to be a step ahead of some plans. Getting close to Naruto seemed to have been favourable too. There weren't many attacks from Akatsuki when you were around."

"A very bright young lady," laughed Jiraiya but inside he was scared. Sakura seemed to have seen though all his disguises and that scared him.

"You're the Akatsuki leader!!! I can't believe this!" exclaimed Naruto, "All this time I was training to become stronger to fend off the Akatsuki and the leader was watching my every move and progress…"

"You're seriously the leader? Un…" questioned Deidara.

"It seems that we have been played," said Sasori, 'all this time we fought Jiraiya not knowing that he was the leader. Yet the other Akatsuki members seem to be not surprised.'

"You guys already knew who Leader was as well as this war!" declared Kisame.

"Indeed…" smirked Itachi, "we knew that you three would not have agreed to such inhumane torture…"

"No," said Tsunade, "we are merely finishing a war that started fourteen years ago."

"Yes… a pointless war that destroyed millions of lives and homes," said Sakura, "creating a graveyard of bodies and a stench of burning corpses. Hearing the cries of women and children locked in burning houses. The sobs of family losing a loved one… yes your finishing what you've started alright… an endless massacre."

"You have no right and no idea of why I am doing his," said Tsunade angrily.

"It is no Solace's fault that Dan died," said Sakura seriously.

"Didn't Dan dye during the Kyuubi incident?" whispered Kiba.

"Being a ninja, there is always death in the future," said Sakura, "Solace did not declare war on any country… the war came to them, during the night while everyone is in bed and asleep. You don't take revenge on a person who retaliated in self-defense…"

"Shut up. Shut up… Shut up!!!" screamed Tsunade as she attacked Sakura. Attack after attack Sakura glided with ease and evaded

"They killed Dan!" screamed Tsunade angrily.

"You caused the death of thousands when the crops died," said Sakura, "you killed many to avenge a life of one. He didn't die in the Kyuubi incident did he? He died fourteen years ago, in Solace…"

"Who the hell are you?!?" screamed Tsunade.

"Haru no Sakura, born in Mist," answered Sakura, "Lived in Solace for two years. Studied the arts of a ninja at the age of four and in the same year fought a war."

"What proof do you have?" butted in Jiraiya.

"What proof do I need?" asked Sakura, "What proof do I need to give to show that you killed Mika-san? What proof do I need to show that many people died fourteen years ago. What roof do I need to show that Orochimaru tried to destroy Konoha before?"

"The only proof is my eyes; and my memories, the seeds planted and the spirits," said Sakura.

Orochimaru grinned, "You could be lying through your teeth…"

"Sakura… you've gone too far," said Tsunade, through clenched teeth.

Simultaneously the three sannins attacked her, yet Sakura was still unfazed.

"Sakura-chan…!" shouted Naruto, as he ran to aid her, only to be blocked by Sasuke.

"Move out of my way," growled Naruto.

"As if Dobe…" said Sasuke. Soon a battle took over; Sasori, Deidara and Kisame battled the other Akatsuki members as Naruto, Sai, Neji Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru and Lee battled anyone who wished to go close to Sakura. When they looked at Sakura they saw that she seemed to be holding back, not wishing to hurt her sensei.

Sasori urged Deidara and Kisame to go help Sakura as he took on the members of Akatsuki.

"Kakashi-sensei why are you doing this?" asked Kiba.

"She doesn't have any problems in life, she has her family; she has her loved ones. She does not have any pains," snarled Kakashi, "she's weak… and she deserves to suffer ad feel pain that everyone in my team feels…"

"You sadist!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Neji, a life of that girl does of worth a life of a Hyuuga," said Hiashi.

"No, Hiashi-sama," said Neji.

"As head of the Hyuuga clan I order you to move aside," said Hiashi.

"I refuse to comply, that girl has taught me that human life is equal and that all life should be treasured, a life of one does not cost the life of many," said Neji.

"Very well then," said Hiashi, "You leave me no choice…"

Nothing happened; Neji smirked and took off his forehead protector to show… nothing…

"Sakura-san was able to remove the curse when I last visited her," said Neji.

"What right does she have, to remove it?" argued Hiashi, inside he was scared. 'how can she figure out how to remove it… there are nothing written down to say how it is done or how it is removed. Everything known about it was passed through word of mouth… Tsunade-sama said that it was unable to be removed…'

"I had felt the same at the time," said Neji, "but she said that my headaches were caused by the juin. And as a medic she would out rank anyone because a patient's health was the top priority…"

Neji ended up with a smile despite the situation. Hiashi did not seem to like how everything was going one bit.

"Sakura, watch out!!!!"

A shadow loomed over Sakura as a big built man with an axe came towards her, Sakura turned around as the axe was lifted into the air and the huge man fro sound slammed it down creating a huge explosion.

"Sakura!!!"

**there... 3rd update on the same day!!!! lol... funness... he he he... RRL**  



	15. Chapter 14: The Return Of Haru

**Double Edge Blossom  
**

**Chapter 14: The Return Of Haru**

"Sakura!!!"

"No!!!"

The smoke cleared and all that was seen was the big hole that the axe has caused.

'_Where's Sakura?'_

She was no where to be seen.

"What's that up in the sky?"

"Is it a bird?"

"Is it an umbrella?"

"No… it's…"

"Haru!" exclaimed Naruto. They couldn't see clearly as the sun shone into their eyes. But Naruto, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Kiba and Shino knew only one person could have jumped that high… Haru… the Hunter-nin…

"Haru must have saved Haruno," said an ANBU.

"Think again," said Sakura as she landed on her feet.

"Sakura…!?!"

Let's rewind for the audience to see what really happened:

In slow motion, the axe was going to hit Sakura. But, Sakura leaned back and did a hand spring into the air, which caused the axe to hit only the ground causing the explosion…

"No way!"

The three Sannins were about to get to Sakura, but…

"Going somewhere?"

"Don't worry your battles with us, Un…"

Kisame and Deidara blocked their way.

Sasori had a hard time keeping up with the other six members of Akatsuki. He mad sure that he did not look into Itachi's eyes and that he did not step into any ritual circles.

He did not notice that Tobi had sneaked up behind him until…

"You should really watch your back, Sasori-san."

Sasori whipped around and was face to face with Sakura and saw Tobi on the floor with his head in a weird angle.

"Thank you," said Sasori.

"I should be thanking you," said Sakura, "You are going against your own organisation…"

"Everything was a lie to begin with," said Sasori. In a blink of an eye three Akatsuki members were down drowning in their blood. Sasori looked at Sakura in amazement and was thankful that he had not met her in another circumstance.

"Itachi… so nice to see you," said Sakura pleasantly.

"I'm sorry to say that I can't say the same," said Itachi, their eyes made eye contact… nothing happened. Itachi's eyes widened as he stared down at a kunai embedded in his chest.

The last Akatsuki, Zetsu came from behind her only to find himself in front of her and his head not attached.

"Sakura-san, one member…" started Sasori, as he saw Hidan get up.

"Is immortal?" finished Sakura, "he can't exactly do anything…"

As she said that they watched being pushed down into the earth by an unknown force and disappeared as if nothing happened.

"The spirits that reside in this valley are all the fallen from Solace and they continue to protect and watch over this land… He won't have any chance of getting out…" explained Sakura.

Rain started to fall, and Sasori was surprised to see that Sakura was no longer beside him. He watched as she walked into battle, he inwardly cursed himself when he remembered that he should be helping Kisame and Deidara.

"Ino… she's your best friend," reasoned Shikamaru.

"I don't have a best friend," screamed Ino as she attacked Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see! Sakura is a manipulating liar!" said Ino, as the rain continued to pour, thunder and lighting struck every once in a while.

"How could you say that," said Shikamaru. "You two have always been telling each other's secrets and hang out with each other."

"Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer," was all Ino said.

"Che… Troublesome."

All battle stopped when Orochimaru had wounded Sakura in both legs.

"Sakura-chan, tell me…" started Orochimaru, "do you know where Haru is?"

Sakura struggled to her feet and could feel the poison in her system. She smirked, Orochimaru did not understand why see was smiling until he could feel the pain go through his body and looked behind him to see a big deep gash, the only evidence that Sakura used was the dripping in her had, a kunai…

"She's right in front of you," said Sakura in a deadly tone.

Everyone took a step back as Orochimaru lunged at Sakura only to be met with a kunai in his neck.

"Sakura's Haru?" asked Naruto.

"**Haru** no Sakura… of course!" said Sai to himself.

"I get it now," said Naruto. Everyone slapped themselves when he said this.

Everyone in Sound was angered and started to rush towards Sakura. Everyone else was reoccupied with heir own enemy that they could not help her. She evaded every attack, with a single hand seal she sealed their fate. Thunder struck and electrocuted the Shinobis.

Sakura turned around and her kunai met with Itachi's.

"You thought you could get rid of me that easily did you?" mocked Itachi.

Sakura and Itachi were locked onto each others eyes that Itachi was unaware of the many seals that Sakura was doing with her other hand. Light shone and out of the earth two small bells appeared, with some string. It glided into Sakura's hand.

"What is that going to do?"

'Raging river', the string surrounded Itachi and with a twist of her hand, the string tightened and cut into his flesh.

"Nii-san!!!" called out Sasuke.

While everyone thought, 'what the hell happened to the being an avenger…?'

"Sakura! I'll kill you!!!" screamed Sasuke. As he charged, with a Chidori in one hand and a Rasengan in the other, the string encircled his wrist and bounded him, it then encircled his legs causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Leave me alone," said Sakura, and walked away; her legs healed. Three Chuunins blocked her path. She looked at them dead in the eye and they started to back away slowly.

Sakura started to sweat, '_kuso… its instant poison… I didn't get it out quick enough…'_

Bang

"Tsunade-sama!" screamed Shizune. Tsunade fell to her knees and then fell face down to the muddy ground. Her eyes still open as blood trickled from her mouth.

"Art is a bang, un…"

"As Akatsuki leader I command you to stop this at once," demanded Jiraiya.

"GO to hell," hissed Kisame as his water dragon engulfed Jiraiya, and then watched him drown.

A guzheng started to play, think of the theme where Hinata vs. Neji in the exam, up on the cliffs they could see Sakura playing. A flute started to play as well but they could not see anyone around playing it. It could have been an illusion but a man appeared next to Sakura, and started to play the flute.

"Isn't that Onigiri Kai?" said Sai.

'_I thought he passed away?'_ he thought, little did he know that the others were thinking the same.

"Haruno, this is your fault," screamed Shizune. "It's your fault all this happened; all these deaths are caused by you!"

If Shizune was expecting a reaction from Sakura… she did not receive one. Rain continued to rage across the land and seemed to worsen by the minute. A tornado appeared out of the blue and picked up many ninja's, though many tried, the force of the tornado seemed to be unnaturally strong, yet there was no chakra embedded in it.

Flash

"_**It has an ancient prophecy, it is said that there is a secret which is contained when using the instrument. A person who can make these instruments does not always know how to play it, but one who can do both, is only proof that they are talented beyond belief…"**_

Flash

"**_I know the creator of this guzheng on a very personal level…"_**

'_Sakura is able to play and create that instrument,_' thought Shikamaru, he frowned, _'if she was so strong already… then why did she seem so weak when we were all gennins together?' _

The battle ended; there were many deaths and even more casualties. Sasuke, Ino, Hiashi, Kakashi and Shizune were among the many that died in the tornado. A/N: That's a pretty powerful tornado… o.O'.

Sakura stopped playing and the storm lightened, yet the rain did not stop pouring. A battle ground; a slaughter ground; what's the difference?

"Sakura-chan… let's go home!" called our Naruto.

"Be a good Hokage, Naruto…" said Sakura softly but somehow they hear her, _'I will no longer allow myself be a weapon.'_

Naruto continued to attempt to persuade Sakura, yet he soon gave up and led the remaining Konoha shinobis back home.

The three remaining Akatsuki members, Neji, Sai and Shikamaru stayed behind. It wasn't long until Sakura jumped off the cliff and walked passed them.

"Two thousand, five hundred and thirty-three… no thirty-two people died from Solace," said Sakura, she took a bag and started to plant seeds into the soft earth; the bunny and guzheng hanging on her back. A hand appeared in her line of vision; she looked up to see Neji. She smiled and gave him a hand full of seeds. Soon after the others joined in, it wasn't long until all the seeds were all planted.

"Woah!!! Hic, hic," cried were heard. Sakura stood up and walked towards the cries, "two thousand, five hundred and thirty-two…"

"Shhh… there's nothing to fear, Kari-chan," cooed Sakura, as the others saw Sakura pick up a bundle from the rubble. Sakura's hand started to glow and she began to heal the tiny bundle. The crying stopped…

"You should all go back home," informed Sakura.

"What about you?" asked Sai.

'This is my home," said Sakura, as she turned around and looked at the destruction. They reluctantly left and she continued to stare at the debris.

Time past and an umbrella covered her from the rain. She slowly turned around to find herself face to face with…

**wow!!! a fourth one... i'm on a role... lol just to let u no... there will be only 2 chapters left b4 its finished... lol... RRL**  



	16. Chapter 15: Good bye

**Double Edge Blossom by Hysterical Laughter**

**Chapter 15: Good bye**

Time past and an umbrella covered her from the rain. She slowly turned around to find herself face to face with Gaara.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" asked Gaara.

Sakura smiled at him, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if this village was in need of my assistance, but it seems that I'm too late… I'm sorry…"

"It can't be helped," said Sakura, "somehow it was a set up from the very beginning."

"Sakura-san… it… it seems that you have received your sight back… congratulations," said Gaara with a **very** small smile.

"Hai… I have," said Sakura sadly. "Gaara-sama, can I ask you a favour?"

"Go on…"

"Take care of Kari-chan…" said Sakura.

"Kari-chan…?" questioned Gaara and realized the little baby in her arms. He looked up and realised how tired she seemed. "She needs a good caring home…"

"A…" was all Gaara could manage as the baby was placed into his arms. Kari-chan's eyes looked up to his and her small arms reached up as if to touch his face. Gaara's eyes seemed to show affection for the baby. He then looked up at Sakura, "Would you like to go to Suna?"

"Iie… I'm just happy that Kari-chan will have a loving home and people to care for her…. That's all I wish, promise me that you will take care of her," said Sakura as she smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded.

"When she grows older, you should take her here," said Sakura, "tell her, that her parents died a hero's death… they died doing what they wanted to do…"

"Rest assured, she will be in safe hands," said Gaara.

"This is goodbye then," said Sakura, she gave Gaara a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, then she cooed, "Kari-chan, don't give your new daddy a hard time and be a good girl…"

"Goodbye Sakura-san, take care," said Gaara.

"You too," replied Sakura.

She watched Gaara disappear from sight with Kari, she then fell on her knees and fell forward. Her eyes looking at the blooming Sakura trees, _'maybe they will bloom all year round.'_

"Rice Ball-chan, it seems you were right about the village but somehow your premonition is also wrong," laughed Sakura.

Flash back

**He then pulled Haru's face closer to him and whispered, "There is going to be war… our village will fall, everyone will die bravely and you will still be alive, as well as a baby. Live life to the fullest, Haru-chan. You are the best friend that I could ever wish for and also the best older sister Kyoko could ever get…"**

**Kai then closed his eyes, and drifted into his eternal sleep. Haru held him close and he started to glow and dispersed into feather and was carried away in the wind.**

"I guess your premonition was wrong, I'll be seeing you sooner that you think…" said Sakura, as she slowly lost the feeling to her leg, _'my nerves in my legs are completely destroyed beyond repair…'_

Sakura continued to stare at the Sakura trees; she took the bunny off her back and held it, "Yumi-chan, I'm sorry you had to go through all this… I'm so sorry, but I think I might have to leave you again."

Sakura inhaled deeply, "I was hoping to home to bed with you beside me, just like old times… I didn't know where I left you… I'm sorry…"

"I guess I'm still weak," said Sakura as tears slid down her cheek and onto the ground. The rain continued to pour, "I thought that I was stronger now… now that I've become older. I guess that I was wrong…"

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad Rice Ball-chan," whispered Sakura, "should I be happy that I'll see you very soon? Or should I be sad that I wasn't strong enough to live like you said?"

Sakura laughed bitterly, "I must look pathetic right now… I feel myself going heavy, is this, what it feels like when you die?"

"Naruto, be a good Hokage… and make Hinata happy," prayed Sakura, "same goes for you, Lee… Kiba, I think you should admit your feelings to Temari. I heard you calling her name at the hospital while you were unconscious. Shikamaru… thank you for talking to me and walking me to the hospital, you were the first person to talk to me after so many years. I'm thankful for that… Sai, I'm probably going to miss you and your taunts. Neji, you've become a strong leader, don't let fate stand in your way. Minna everyone please live peacefully, and take care."

Sakura started to sing under her breath, as the rain continued to fall.

_It's true; we're all a little insane_

_But it's so clear _

_Now that I'm unchained_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in out minds_

_But it's taking over all the time_

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_You know you live to break me don't deny_

_Sweet sacrifice_

_One day, I'm gonna forget your name_

_And one sweet day_

_Your gonna drown in my lost pain_

_Fear is only in your minds_

_Taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in your minds_

_But it's taking over all the time_

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_And, Oh! You love to hate me. Don't you, honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice_

_I dream in darkness_

_I sleep to die_

_Erase the silence_

_Erase my life_

_Our burning ashes_

_Blacken the day_

_A world of nothingness_

_Blow me away_

_Do you wonder why you hate? _

_Are you still so weak to survive your mistake?_

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_You know you live to break m don't deny_

_Sweet sacrifice_

She smiled as she closed her eyes and allowed darkness to surround her senses.

**sniff sniff... so sad... and theres only the epilogue next... there will be a small appearance of gaara and the lil baby... as well as other!!!! plz read review and laugh... pretty please????????? lol**  



	17. Epilogue

**Double Edge Blossom by Hysterical Laughter**

the long awaited epilogue is here!!! enjoy!!!

**Epilogue:**

Konoha

"Gaara! I never knew you became a father?" exclaimed Naruto, as he jumped up from his chair behind his desk, "who's the lucky girl?"

Gaara stood there with a baby in his arms, "I'm her adopted father."

"Oh! Well… that's good then, she's got you to protect her as her father," said Naruto.

"What happened to her parents then?" asked Naruto.

"They… died a hero's death," replied Gaara, "Sakura-san told me to look after her…"

"Sakura-chan… how is she?" asked Naruto, with a slightly more worried tone.

"I last saw her five days ago," said Gaara. Naruto's heart sank, that was the day of the war.

"What is the status, so far?" asked Gaara changing the subject.

"It seems I have no choice but to declare them as missing nins," sighed Naruto, "out of all people…"

"Hn…"

"But the good thing is that Konoha is getting back together again slowly," said Naruto on a brighter note. "Also I'm getting married with Hinata, next Spring, you're invited too…"

"Thank you for the invitation," said Gaara, the baby started to move in his arms, indicating that she was about to wake from her nap.

"I wouldn't have though you'd be taking a baby everywhere you g," chuckled Naruto.

Gaara smiled softly, "Sakura-san made me promise to take care of her. I don't mind. Kari's very easy to take care of; Temari would sometimes carry her off to buy her some clothes. She brought joy into Suna…"

All Naruto could do was grin happily.

Elsewhere, Hinata was outside hanging the washing. Lee and Ten-Ten walking back from the forest. Lee chatting away about how beautiful she looked and Ten-Ten giggled. Chouji and Sesame were found eating BBQ together.

Suna

Kiba and Temari, walked hand in hand, while Akamaru lagged behind. Kankarou was behind the desk complaining about the paper work.

Else where

"Where am I?"

"You're awake…" said Neji, "Shikamaru, call the others…"

"You don't need to, we're already here," said Sai

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a hospital patient," replied Sakura.

"Aren't you suppose to be back at Konoha?" asked Sakura.

"I…no… we, thought it was best if we didn't go back," said Shikamaru.

"Sakura-san, we're glad that you're alive," said Sasori.

"Who would have thought," said Sakura laughed, "that three of the most dedicated people to Konoha are with Akatsuki."

"It seems that you were right after all," whispered Sakura, "I'm still alive."

"What's that, we didn't hear you, Un?" asked Deidara.

"Nothing, how did I get here?" asked Sakura, as she pushed herself up to lean against the wall.

"You fainted in the rain," said Kisame, "and being generous people we carried you here."

"It seemed that you have a self-healing system," said Sasori, "we didn't need to give you any medical assistance."

"But your legs…" started Neji, "you chakra pathway and your nerves are completely destroyed…"

"I realized that when I blocked my pathway to stop the poison from going anywhere," said Sakura.

"What poison?" asked Sasori.

"Orochimaru's kunai had poisoned tips," explained Sakura, "it's an effective poison… I immediately reacts when it gets to the blood stream. It destroys all chakra and white blood cells that might heal any wounds."

"So there's no way for you to fix this?" asked Shikamaru. Sakura shook her head.

"Then how…" started Sai.

"I'll think of something," said Sakura as she cut off Sai. She looked next to her and could see Yumi-chan next to her. She could see that someone had washed the pink bunny.

"Thank you for washing her," said Sakura as she held the small bunny.

"What's so significant about that bunny, Un?" asked Deidara.

"She's my first toy I've ever had; it was from an old woman that I had help, that was sixteen years ago."

"Meaning you were… two?" asked Kisame as he worked the math's in his head.

"Yes…" said Sakura, "I carried her everywhere with me, but then I lost her when I was four when War broke loose."

Sasori cleared his throat, "as leader of the reformed Akatsuki, I welcome you into our organization, Haruno Sakura."

"Thank you," said Sakura with a smile as tears slide down her face.

Deidara held up her some material, "you get to design your own cloak, Un… all the materials the same but since you're the only girl… we thought that you'd like your own design."

"We also took the liberty of getting you a new forehead protector," said Kisame.

Sai held it out to her; there was no symbol of any hidden village. The backing cloth was the same as the cloak: black with red clouds.

"It's blank, so that people know that we belong to no village," explained Shikamaru.

Sakura smiled up at them, "thank you…"

They all smiled back.

_three weeks later_

"Help me!" screamed a little girl carrying a scroll, as she ran through the forest. Three ninja's chasing her. The girl tripped on a root, and the three men towered over her.

"Leave Aki alone," said a boy, he held up a kunai in defense.

"Don't make us laugh kid," said one of them.

"Tori, be careful!" screamed Aki as one man held her up.

"This is going to be a piece of cake," said a man. Tori threw his kunai but the man caught it with ease, and threw it back to him. Tori could not register what was happening and closed his eyes expecting the pain. It never came…

He opened his eyes and saw the point of the kunai inches from his face. It was wrapped around some wire.

"Do have something better to do that trying to kill gennins?" asked a voice. They turned their heads to see an Akatsuki in a wheelchair, a few plastic bags hanging on the side and a pink bunny on the lap. The conical hat and hanging material hid their identity, but the voice told them it was female. In her hands was a pair of bells.

"What's it to you?" sneered the ninja who held the girl.

With a movement of the bell, the three men were bound by wire. Aki was free from the man's grasp.

"Aki, Tori, do you know who to render a person unconscious?" asked the Akatsuki member. The men struggled to free themselves, as the two gennins tensed up upon hearing their name. they gave a hesitant nod of their head as they head the question.

The person wheeled, their wheelchair over, this caused the two gennins to freeze up. "I won't hurt you, but look carefully. I'll show you this once…"

She stopped next to one of the bound men. And pointed to one part on the back of his neck, "this is where you should aim to render them unconscious."

She struck him on the neck and the man stopped struggling. The two gennins followed their example, and the other two men stopped moving.

"There… now you both now how to make people black out… if you hit a little higher it would cause them to forget… Now, you two better get back to your sensei, before the rest of your team gets worried."

The girl on the wheel chaired disappeared, leaving behind cherry blossoms to float in the breeze.

"Sakura, your late," said Sai.

"Gomen ne," said Sakura, "there was a pair of adorable gennins that needed help."

"How Troublesome…You didn't have to teach them how to knock others out," said Shikamaru, as he stood behind her.

Sakura's wheelchair started to move, and Sakura could tell by the chakra signature that Neji was pushing it.

"If it had been ANBU, you could have been killed," said Kisame.

"How would you know if I'd be killed? I could have killed them!" rebutted Sakura.

"We don't know about that," commented Deidara as he grinned and held up his hand and the mouth on his hand poked up its tongue.

"I'm capable of looking after myself," said Sakura.

"What's for dinner?" asked Sasori as he walked into the kitchen and saw them packing the food out of the grocery bags and into the fridge and cupboard.

"How's your mission, Un?" asked Deidara.

"Easier than expected," said Sasori, "I was supposed to eliminate three rogue ninjas, but I found them unconscious. Two gennins told me a female on a wheelchair saved them and taught them something new…"

Sakura scratched her head, and laughed nervously, "well I couldn't exactly let them get killed…"

"So you're telling me a woman on wheelchair saved you, and she wore a black dress with red clouds?"

"That's right Hokage-sama," said Aki. "She was really cool! And she had a pink stuffed bunny on her lap… I want to be like her when I grow up!"

"You want to be in a wheelchair?" asked Tori.

"No! I want to be able to be like her and manipulate strings with bells!" said Aki.

"That means she's alright…" said Naruto with a smile.

**Owari!!!!!! **

**so... there it is... how was it??? weird i no... but oh well... it was cool writing it though... lol... plz review!!!!  
**


End file.
